


Kieł i pióro

by aoi_sora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU a'la średniowiecze, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoi_sora/pseuds/aoi_sora
Summary: Czyżbyś czekała na mnie ślicznotko? – Spytał żartobliwym tonem, podciągając prawe kolano pod brodę.Lydia Martin, córka kanclerza koronnego, spojrzała na niego unosząc brew.- Wieści dotarły?- Rozumiem, że również dostaliście zaproszenie?Brew dziewczyny ponownie poleciała w górę.- Każdy kto się liczy je dostał. Czyżbyś nie wiedział?- Mam rozumieć, że twój ojciec powiedział ci coś, czego mnie mój nie powiedział?- Kto by pomyślał, że naczelny dowódca będzie wstanie coś przed tobą ukryć.





	1. Rozdział 1

Stiles delikatnie, razem z wydechem, puścił cięciwę. Strzała pomknęła prosto w środek słomianej tarczy, ustawionej na wprost niego. Wyszczerzył się radośnie, odwracając do swego nauczyciela Allaana Deatona.

\- Właśnie tak to się robi, kochani! – Krzyknął opuszczając łuk.

\- Zgadzam się z tobą. Z przykrością muszę też oznajmić, iż nie jestem w stanie już niczego cię nauczyć. - Powiedział starszy łucznik. Delikatny uśmiech, błądzący po jego twarzy, jednak zdradzał jak dumy był z ucznia.

\- Allaanie, a ja? – Ciemnowłosa dziewczyna stojąca obok nich z łukiem w ręce, zrobiła słodką minę delikatnie przekrzywiając głowę.

\- Księżniczko Allison dobrze wiesz, że już jakiś czas temu przestałaś potrzebować moich lekcji.

\- Przychodzisz tu tylko by mnie pognębić. – Fuknął Stiles. Jego przyjaciółka zaśmiała się wiedząc, iż żartuje. Szybkim, precyzyjnym ruchem naciągnęła swój łuk i bez żadnego wahania strzeliła do tarczy, znajdującej się obok tej w której tkwiła strzała chłopaka. Również trafiła w sam środek i pokazała mu język. Deaton tylko westchnął na to zachowanie.

\- Myślę, że na tym zakończymy. Gdyby, któreś z was potrzebowało mojej rady jestem zawsze do dyspozycji, jednak teraz powinniście się poświecić samodzielnym ćwiczeniom.

Oboje pokiwali głowami, a Deaton pożegnał się z nimi i odszedł.

            Ich strzelnica zajmowała część terenu w obrębie kompleksu zamkowego, znajdującego się za głównymi zabudowaniami, w których mieszkała rodzina królewska. Obecność chłopaka w tym miejscu nie dla wszystkich wydawała się właściwa. Zarówno rycerstwo jak i młodzi szlachcice mieli wyznaczony plac ćwiczeń na podzamczu. Jednak Stiles był tak beznadziejny w walce mieczem, iż Christopher Argent, przyszły władca Beacon Hills, zaproponował, aby szkolił się wraz z jego córką. Jak na razie dziewczyna była od niego lepsza w strzelaniu, ale Stiles zaczął trenować o wiele później, nie czuł się więc z tym źle. Zwłaszcza, że wyprzedzał ją na torach przeszkód, które konstruował im ich nauczyciel w okolicznych lasach. Zawierały zazwyczaj takie atrakcje jak wspinanie się po linach i  pionowych ścianach, a także tarzanie w błocie. Ich stałym punktem było również strzelanie do celu z konia w pełnym galopie.

Oboje chcieli wrócić do ćwiczeń, gdy przerwał im Scott McCall biegnący w ich stronę i machający ręką, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Kiedy już stanął obok pochylił się do przodu, dysząc spazmatycznie.

\- Scotty czyżby cię ktoś gonił? Czy może tak bardzo pragnąłeś podziwiać moje postępy?

\- Bardzo śmieszne braciszku. - Wysapał. Wziął jeszcze kilka oddechów po czym wyprostował się i lekko skrępowany wymruczał - Witaj Allison.

W odpowiedzi dostał szeroki uśmiech i cicho wypowiedziane – Witaj Scott.

Stiles przewrócił oczami.

\- To powiesz nam czemu tak biegłeś?

\- Król Gerard organizuje jutro ucztę. Zaproszenie dla naszej rodziny właśnie dostarczono.

\- Alli wiesz coś na ten temat?

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową zafrasowana.

\- Może król przekaże tron twojemu ojcu? – Spytał Scott pełen nadziei. Dobrze wiedział, że stary Argent nigdy zbytnio go nie lubił. Początkowo była to niechęć przeniesiona z jego ojczyma, a Stilesa ojca, który pięć lat wcześniej dzięki naciskom ze strony swojego wieloletniego przyjaciela księcia Chrisa, został mianowany naczelnym dowódcą wojsk królewskich. Król uważał, iż Noah Stilinski ma za duży wpływ na następcę tronu. Nie był też zachwycony tym, że po przybyciu do zamku pasierb Stilinskiego Scott zakochał się w księżniczce. Uważał to za zuchwałość, choć czternastoletni dzieciak nie wzbudził zainteresowania w rok starszej dziewczynie, która swoją uwagę kierowała w stronę wysokich i umięśnionych rycerzy. Rok temu jednak coś się zmieniło. Noah zabrał synów ze sobą na trzymiesięczne manewry wojskowe, a gdy wrócili okazało się, że nie tylko młodego McCalla przepełniała tęsknotą. Allison w czasie ich nieobecności zrozumiała czym jest owo ciepło wypełniające ją na widok młodego rycerza, który w któryś momencie trwania ich przyjaźni przestał być dzieckiem. Niestety żadne z nich nie było subtelne w kwestii okazywania sobie sympatii, a wiadomość o łączącym ich uczuciu szybko dotarła do uszu króla wywołując u niego wściekłość. Po śmierci swojej żony książę Christopher nie ożenił się ponownie, a więc jego jedyna córka była następna po nim w kolejce do tronu. Jej mąż byłby potencjalnym królem małżonkiem. Obecny władca nie chciał zobaczyć w tej roli kogoś z rodziny Stilinskich. Tak więc Scott bardzo pragnął jego abdykacji na rzecz przychylnego mu Argenta.

\- Myślę, że dziadek nieprędko się na to zdecyduje. Odkąd podupadł na zdrowiu trzyma się władzy jakby to od niej zależało jego życie. Najchętniej zabrał by ojcu uprawnienia, które wcześniej mu nadał. – Brunetka pochyliła głowę. Zachowanie krewnego było dla niej bardzo przykre. Zawsze był wyniosłym i sztywnym człowiekiem, jednak okazywał troskę swoim bliskich. Teraz jednak skupił się na sobie i zachowywał  jakby coś go opętało. Scott widząc smutek ukochanej sięgnął po jej dłoń i delikatnie zacisnął na niej swoją. Dziewczyna uniosła wzrok z widoczną wdzięcznością.

\- Nasz drogi pan i władca niezależnie od swych pragnień i tak nie może tego zrobić. Twój ojciec ma poparcie praktycznie całej Rady Królewskiej, większości szlachty i całego wojska. Wszyscy widzą, że staremu Gerardowi wyskoczyło kilka klepek. – Powiedział Stiles, by ukryć swój niepokój i pocieszyć przyjaciół.

\- Na bogów! Ucisz się! - Syknął Scott. - Będziesz miał przechlapane jak ktoś usłyszy.

\- Spokojnie bracie, jesteśmy tu tylko my. Księżniczko chyba na mnie nie doniesiesz?

Allison z lekki uśmiechem pokręciła przecząco głową, jednocześnie podziwiając jego niefrasobliwość. Stilinski widząc jej wyraz twarzy pomyślał, że osiągnął swój cel i wzruszył ramionami na dalsze utyskiwania swojego brat.

\- Wybaczcie mi gołąbeczki, ale mam coś do załatwienia w bibliotece. - powiedział i pomachał im na pożegnanie. Parsknął pod nosem gdy zobaczył, iż McCall lekko zaczerwienił się na pieszczotliwe określenie.

\- Och bracie… Kochasz być gołąbeczkiem księżniczki. – Mruknął wiedząc, że pozostała dwójka już go nie usłyszy.  

 

***

 

            Stiles wszedł do pałacowej biblioteki, biorąc głęboki wdech. Zapach woluminów zawsze go uspokajał, a czuł w kościach zbliżające się kłopoty. Przechodził przez kolejne komnaty wypełnione księgami, aż dotarł do czytelni pełnej stołów i wygodnych, masywnych krzeseł z jasnego drewna. Dwie ściany tego pomieszczenia wypełniały ogromne okna. W zimie obniżało to temperaturę, ale teraz pozwalało cieszyć się światłem i ciepłem słońca wczesnego lata. Jedyną osobą w komnacie była rudowłosa dziewczyna siedząca przy jego ulubionym stole w rogu sali. Wydawała się skupiona na leżącej przed nią książce, ale dobrze wiedział, że jego obecność nie pozostała niezauważona. Położył przed nią swój łuk, którego oczywiście, w swym zwyczajowym roztrzepaniu, zapomniał zostawić w magazynie koło strzelnicy i rozsiadł się na krześle ściągając rękawicę łuczniczą.

\- Czyżbyś czekała na mnie ślicznotko? – Spytał żartobliwym tonem, podciągając prawe kolano pod brodę.

Lydia Martin, córka kanclerza koronnego, spojrzała na niego unosząc brew.

\- Wieści dotarły?

\- Rozumiem, że również dostaliście zaproszenie?

Brew dziewczyny ponownie poleciała w górę.

\- Każdy kto się liczy je dostał. Czyżbyś nie wiedział?

\- Mam rozumieć, że twój ojciec powiedział ci coś, czego mnie mój nie powiedział?

\- Kto by pomyślał, że naczelny dowódca będzie wstanie coś przed tobą ukryć.

Chłopak miął w dłoniach skórzaną rękawicę.

\- Mów.

\- Jakieś trzy dni temu granice przekroczyła niewielka grupa wilkołaków ze stada Hale. Najprawdopodobniej dotrą do stolicy jutro rano. Źródła mojego ojca donoszą, że Talia Hale oddała pozycje alfy jednemu ze swoich dzieci.

Stiles sapnął i opuścił prawą nogę, która teraz nerwowo zaczęła wybijać chaotyczny rytm na białym marmurze posadzki.

\- Jeśli spodziewamy się delegacji z jej rodu oznacza to, że odziedziczyło ono też pozycje przywódcy Rady Alf.

\- Co było do przewidzenia. Hale’owie są zasłużonym rodem. Wielokrotnie już stawali na czele Rady, a Talia była silnym liderem i tylko umocniła ich pozycję.

Chłopak pokiwał głową. Przyjaciółka miała rację. Jedynym stadem, które mogłoby konkurować o władzę było to podległe Deucalionowi. On miał jednak powody, by odstąpić od tej rywalizacji. Właściwie to jeden, główny, nazywany w Beacon Hills „ofiarą dla wilków”. Według Stilinskiego ta nazwa już nie była najtrafniejsza, choć u początków bardziej adekwatna.

Przed wiekami pewien zarozumiały Argent władający tymi ziemiami postanowił podbić tereny zajmowane przez wilkołaki. Było to zaraz po tym jak ludzie odkryli jak źle reagują one na srebro i tojad. Początkowo udało im się wybić watahę zajmującą ziemie sąsiadujące z Beacon Hills. Jednak dalej zaczynały się tereny górskie stanowiące naturalną granice z następnym plemieniem. Jedynym dogodnym przejściem dla wojska był jeden wąwóz. Cóż, nie trzeba być geniuszem by wiedzieć, że coś takiego nie może się dobrze skończyć. Nie pomogło, też to, że stada, stanowiące dotąd wyizolowane grupy, zjednoczyły się w obliczu wspólnego wroga. Dodatkowym gwoździem do trumny wielkiego planu króla Beacon Hills, byli ludzcy najemnicy zatrudnieni przez świeżo powstałą Rade Alf. Byli oni słabsi od wilkołaków, ale odporni na tojad i mogący przekraczać bariery z jarząbowego popiołu. Wojska Argenta poniosły sromotną porażkę. Jeden z podpunktów traktatu pokojowego wymagał, by co czwartemu przywódcy Rady Alf oddać za towarzysza, kogoś z rodziny bądź najbliższego otoczenia króla. Pierwsza posłana tak do wilków osoba faktycznie stanowiła swego rodzaju ofiarę, choć słowo „zakładnik” byłoby trafniejsze.

\- Deucalion nie będzie dążył do przejęcia władzy nad Radą, bo musiałby oddać swoją pozycje     któremuś ze swych synów i to po to, by ten był zmuszony połączyć się z człowiekiem. Plotki głoszą, że nie jest on zwolennikiem mieszania krwi.

\- Nie mamy pewności czy do tego „mieszania” w ogóle dojdzie. - powiedziała Lydia.

Stiles spojrzał na nią i znów się zasępił.

\- A wiec również uważasz, że alfą alf został Derek? I że będą żądać oddania mu jakiegoś mężczyzny?

\- Najstarsza córka Talii Hale ma już towarzysza, a najmłodsza jest jeszcze dzieckiem. Pozostaje zatem syn. Jest w odpowiednim wieku na przejęcie przewodnictwa nad stadem. Matka może nie chcieć zmuszać go do związania się z jakąś dziewczyną. Wszyscy wiedzą, że gustuje w towarzystwie tej samej płci. Wilkołaki patrzą na tą kwestie inaczej niż my.

Szatyn pochylił głowę i zaczął obiema rękami tarmosić włosy. Gerard nie miał wśród krewnych odpowiedniej osoby, która mogłaby związać się z tym wilkołakiem. Chris był następcą tronu, jego siostra i córka nie kwalifikowały się, ponieważ były kobietami. Z resztą nawet gdyby Haleowie uszanowali zasady mieszkańców Beacon Hills pośród,  których nie zawierało się małżeństw osób tej samej płci, to i tak król nie oddałby ich. Stilinskiemu zimny dreszcz przeszedł po plecach. Od rozmowy ze Scott wiedział, że szykuje się katastrofa.

-Tak czy siak nasz drogi władca wyznaczy kogoś z kręgu elity. Nieważne jak bardzo chciałbym, by sprezentował im Kate. - Powiedział i zaczął żuć swoją rękawice. Nie potrafił trwać w bezruchu w nerwowych chwilach, tak jak Martin.

-Misiaczku, czym ci zawiniły wilkołaki, że chcesz posyłać im przeuroczą córkę króla?

Stiles parsknął nerwowym śmiechem.

-Przeurocza to ona nie jest. A dobrze wiesz, że… - Zawiesił głos czując gule w gardle. Lidia złapała jego rękę, która kierowała wymięty, zaśliniony kawałek materiału ponownie do ust.

-Ową elitą są nasze rodziny. - Dokończyła grobowym głosem. Chłopak dopiero teraz, gdy poczuł  jej dotyk na skórze, zauważył jak drżą jej dłonie.

-Myślisz, że gdyby mimo wszystko chodziło o kobietę…

-Mój ojciec jest zwolennikiem księcia. Jednak nie tego obawiam się najbardziej. Allison jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. - Głos rudowłosej był przepełniony bólem.

Chłopak cały zesztywniał. Myśl, którą spychał odkąd usłyszał o wysłannikach Haleów uderzyła go z pełną mocą. Zwłaszcza, że teraz widział, iż jego rozmówczyni też przyszła do głowy. Przez kilka chwil wpatrywali się w siebie widząc na twarzy tego drugiego odbicia własnych emocji. W końcu Stiles nie wytrzymał w bezruchu, tak sprzecznego z jego naturą i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po pomieszczeniu. Martin zazwyczaj takie zachowanie denerwowało, ale tym razem nie mogła się zdobyć na żadną ciętą uwagę.

-Mam pomysł! - Krzyknął nagle chłopak, gwałtownie odwracając się w jej stronę. - Muszę tylko porozmawiać z moim ojcem. No i twoim ojcem. I ojcem Allison też. - Mówił bardzo szybko, podrygując w miejscu.  

-Może ja przekaże mojemu ojcu to, co chcesz mu powiedzieć? Musimy załatwić wszystko przed jutrem i nie wzbudzić podejrzeń.

-Masz racje, ale chcę porozmawiać z twoim ojcem osobiście.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową. Przypatrywała mu się jeszcze przez moment zanim spytała. - To na czym polega twój genialny plan?


	2. Rozdział 2

O brzasku młody Stiliński wiedział, że już nie zaśnie. Wieczorem kładąc się do łóżka był pewny, że wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli. Dziwny, pokręcony koszmar, który wyrwał go ze snu sprawił, że dopadły go wątpliwości. Po kilku godzinach rzucania się z boku na bok, wstał i zaczął się ubierać. Wzbudziło to głośny sprzeciw jego kruka, siedzącego na żerdzi koło jego posłania.

-Cicho! -Syknął. -Wszystkich pobudzisz.

Ptak zafurczał, ale uspokoił się jednym okiem wodząc za swym opiekunem. Chłopak przez chwilę przeglądał książki na regałach, niektóre z nich odkładając na biurko. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że to mało uspokajające. Chwycił wysłużoną, skórzaną torbę i wyciągnął prawe ramię przed siebie.

-JC, pora na spacer.

Kruk szybko przyleciał na jego rękę. Stiles starał się jak najciszej otworzyć drzwi, ale one oczywiście musiały jęknąć jak przydeptywany zwierzak. Zamarł, wstrzymując oddech i trwał tak przez kilka uderzeń serca. Gdy wydawało mu się, że nikogo nie obudził, ruszył w stronę schodów na parter. Wtedy ponownie rozległo się skrzypienie.

-Nie możesz spać? – Usłyszał zza pleców.

-Nie bardzo Scotty. A ty?

McCall uśmiechnął się.

-Jestem zbyt podekscytowany.

\- Rozmową, którą odbyłeś z ojcem po kolacji?

-Tak. Opowiem ci czego dotyczyła po tym, jak zobaczę się z Allison. Nie chcę zapeszać.

Prawy kącik ust Stilinskiego podniósł się do góry. Spojrzał na brata z czymś, czego ten nie mógł określić inaczej jak czułością.

-Spoko. Nie spiesz się. Idziemy z JC rozprostować skrzydła. Przyłączysz się?

Scott zaśmiał się cicho.

-Trzeba mieć skrzydła, by móc je rozprostować. Nie daj się przyłapać z gołym tyłkiem.

Stiles skrzywił się.

-Twoje dowcipy są jak zwykle niewydarzone.

 

***

 

Wschodzące słońce pozłacało leśny krajobraz, przez który szedł szatyn. Skrzydła JC, szybującego nad jego głową, mieniły się jak drogocenne kamienie. Matka Stilesa pochodziła z pradawnej, posługującej się magią rasy i to ona pomogła oswoić ptaka niedługo przed swoją śmiercią. Jej własny kruk po jej odejściu ponownie zdziczał. Chłopak wiedział, że to normalne dla chowańców druidów, jednak czuł żal. Ptak jego mamy nosił fragment jej duszy, tak jak JC jego, więc gdy musiał patrzeć jak odlatuje w nieznane to tak, jakby tracił ostatnią jej część. Więź między nimi była niezwykle silna, nawet jak na tę łączącą rodzica z dzieckiem. Powodem tego było to, że odziedziczył po niej moc, a Claudia była jedynym druidem jakiego znał. Przekazywała mu całą wiedzę jaką posiadała. Mieli swój własny świat do którego nikt, nawet jego ojciec, nie miał wstępu. Tęsknota za nią towarzyszyła mu zawsze, ale to właśnie tego ranka odczuwał ją niezwykle boleśnie.

Gdy zagłębił się dość daleko w knieje przystanął, rozejrzał się i zaczął ściągać ubrania kolejno, upychając je do torby. Zawahał się przy bieliźnie, nerwowo trzymając za jej troczki ponownie zaczął się rozglądać. JC łypnął na niego, a jego „kra kra kra” w uszach Stilinskiego brzmiało jak „cha cha cha”.

-Przeklęty Scott. – Warknął.

Szybkim ruchem zdarł z siebie majtki i wepchnął  je w ślad za resztą odzieży. Jeszcze dobrze nie wyciągnął reki z torby, a jego sylwetka zaczęła zmieniać kontury. Jego ciało gładko, jakby był wodą przelewaną z jednego naczynia w drugie, zmieniło swoją formę z ludzkiej na ptasią. Na ziemi siedziały teraz dwa kruki, z czego jeden trzepał głową. Moment przemiany zawsze przypominał chłopakowi sekundową utratę przytomności. Ptasimi zmysłami odbierał świat inaczej, co powodowało chwilowe rozproszenie.

Stiles pazurami złapał za skórzany pasek i z pomocą towarzysza umieścił tobołek ze swoimi ubraniami na drzewie o gęstej koronie. Bardzo nie podobała mu się myśl, że ktoś mógłby znaleźć je i zabrać ze sobą, a on byłby zmuszony wrócić w swojej ptasiej formie do zamku i znaleźć kogoś, kto otworzyłby mu okno jego pokoju. Tłumaczenie się jak niepostrzeżenie przeszedł przez mury zamku też nie bardzo mu się uśmiechało. Dlatego dopiero po bezpiecznym ulokowaniu ciuchów, radośnie wzbił się do lotu.

Uderzyła w niego feeria barw otaczającego go świata. Wiatr śpiewał wokół niego. Szelest jego skrzydeł, gdy w euforycznej zabawie raz po raz wzbijał się wysoko w górę, by zaraz pikować w dół, jawił mu się jako najwspanialsza muzyka. Troski jego ludzkiego życia zniknęły z jego myśli. Nie miał ochoty siadać na ziemi, gdy JC znalazł resztki zająca, który wcześniej musiał stanowić posiłek innego zwierzęcia. Gdy jego kruk zachęcał go do wspólnego pożywiania się, coś ptasiego wewnątrz niego usilnie pragnęło wbić dziób w mięso. Powstrzymał się jednak, zataczając kręgi w powietrzu.

Do drzewa kryjącego jego rzeczy wrócili po ponad godzinie. Gdy szedł do domu, mieszczącego się na terenach wewnątrz murów zamkowych zobaczył, że budziły się one do życia. Mijani ludzie witali się z nim skinieniem głowy. W drzwiach wejściowych wpadł na ojca. Starszy Stilinski poczochrał mu włosy, posłał uspakajały uśmiech i oddalił się zdecydowanym krokiem. Stiles czując burczenie w brzuchu, skierował się do jadalni. Służąca stawiająca jedzenie przed jego macochą, dygnęła przed nim i udała się do kuchni po następną porcję. Melissa rozjaśniła się na jego widok.

-Wcześnie dziś wstałeś. Scott zresztą też. Chciał biec do zamku jak tylko zjadł, lecz ojciec zabronił mu omijania porannych ćwiczeń.

-„Droga miecza to nieustanny trening”. Tata ciągle to powtarza. Czasem cieszę się, że taki ze mnie antytalent. Skupia się na Scottym, a ja mam spokój.

-Doskonale wiesz, że to nieprawda. -Rzekła surowo kobieta. -Jesteś bardzo utalentowany, po prostu ta jedna dziedzina nie przypadła ci do gustu. I jestem pewna, że Noah nie faworyzuje twojego brata.

-Wiem, mamo. – Prawy kącik jego warg uniósł się, choć przez chwilę z nim walczył. -To nie faworyzowanie tylko gnębienie.

Brunetka zaśmiała się głośno. Pasierb nieustannie ją zaskakiwał, ale kochała go jak własne dziecko. Także przez wzgląd na jego matkę, która była jej serdeczną przyjaciółką. Znały się jeszcze z czasów, gdy pobierały nauki farmacji. Po nagłej śmierci Claudii, jakby to dziwnie nie brzmiało, to właśnie miłość do niej, zbliżyła Melissę z jej obecnym mężem.

-Przypomniałem sobie, że muszę pobiec po coś do mojego pokoju. Poczekasz chwilę?

Kiedy kobieta pokiwała głową, chłopak jak najszybciej pokonał schody, chwycił kartkę z biurka, którą zapisał dzień wcześniej i zbiegł na dół, potykając się na ostatnim stopniu. Wyzbierał się szybko, otrzepując. Jego śniadanie już stało na stole. Usiadł, chwytając widelec  jedna ręką, a drugą podsuwając macosze wymięty arkusik.

-Mógłbym wpaść dzisiaj do ciebie do pracy i zabrać te zioła? 

Kobieta rzuciła okiem na trzymaną w ręce listę i kiwnęła głową.

-Sporo tego, ale królewski medyk pewnie nawet nie zauważy ich zniknięcia. – Przerwała i spojrzała na niego dziwnie. – Stiles, jedno mnie zastanawia.

-Tak?

-Od kiedy tak się martwisz stanem swoich włosów i paznokci?

 

***

 

Lydia wygładziła przód swojej fuksjowej sukni wierzchniej, kontrastującej ze spodnią w kolorze zielonym. Następnie usiadła wraz z rodzicami do jednego z długich stołów, ustawionych w literę „U”. Krzesła były umieszczone tylko po zewnętrznej ich stronie, tak by każdy biesiadnik dobrze widział pozostałych i był przez nich widziany. Komnatę rozjaśniały liczne świece w ogromnych kandelabrach. Król nie żałował na ucztę, wyprawioną na cześć wilkołaczych gości.

Sala powoli wypełniała się dworzanami. Przestrzeń na podwyższeniu, zajmowana zazwyczaj przez rodzinę Agentów, była jeszcze pusta. Martin widziała wcześniej Allison rozmawiającą ze Scottem, wiedziała więc, że oboje za moment się pojawią. Bardziej martwiła ją nieobecność Stilesa. Jego rodzice na jej nerwowe zerkanie w ich stronę odpowiadali uśmiechami, mającymi dodać jej otuchy. 

-Zastanawiasz się gdzie podziała się twoja panienka? – Usłyszała nagle obok.

Drgnęła lekko, prawie niezauważalnie i odwróciła głowę w stronę swojego byłego kochanka, który bezszelestnie zajął miejsce po jej prawej.

\- Jackson, mógłbyś darować sobie nazywanie go tak?

-Gdybyś zobaczyła go z mieczem, to znaczy w tych rzadkich chwilach, kiedy nie upuszczał go sobie na stopy, również byś tak o nim mówiła. Naprawdę gust ci się popsuł.

Lydia poczuła, jak się w niej gotuje. Najchętniej zmyłaby złośliwy uśmieszek Whittemore prawym sierpowym, ale cóż, damy tak nie postępują.

-Raczej poprawił. I dla twojej informacji, widziałam Stilesa z łukiem. Radzi sobie z nim doskonale.

Jackson zaśmiał się wrednie.

-Tak. Na pewno doskonale radzi sobie na tych swoich babskich treningach. Może nawet dorównuje umiejętnościami innym kobietom.

Dziewczyna przymknęła oczy. Po głowie kołatała się jej jedna myśl. _Co ja widziałam w tym bucu?_ Nie mogła uwierzyć, iż kiedyś mariaż z synem członka Rady Królewskiej wydawał jej się wspaniałym pomysłem. Dobrym sposobem na powiększenie wpływów swojego ojca. Okazało się jednak, że chłopak miał podobne zamiary. Ku jej zdziwieniu, to naprawdę zabolało. Dlatego nie wyprowadziła go z błędu, kiedy w ślad za resztą dworu, uznał Stilinskiego za jej nowego partnera. Wolała to, niż gdyby w swoim samouwielbieniu założył, że ona – tak wpływowa na zamku, pomimo młodego wieku, nie może o nim zapomnieć. Postanowiła ignorować dalsze zaczepki. Nie da kretynowi tej satysfakcji.

Szepty ludzi wokół zaczęły narastać. Ponownie skierowała wzrok ku rodzinie Stilesa. Ku jej uldze chłopak właśnie podchodził z bratem do ich miejsc. Skinęła im głową w powitaniu, a oni odpowiedzieli tym samym.

Zdążyli w ostatniej chwili. Zaraz za nimi w wejściu pojawił się szambelan, kolejno zapowiadając członków rodziny królewskiej i trójkę zagranicznych gości. Na widok tych drugich zapadła idealna, pełna nerwowej ciekawości cisza. Między Beacon Hills, a ziemiami wilkołaków czasem krążyli posłańcy z listami, głównie dotyczącymi handlu między obiema krainami, jednak nikt z obecnych nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio przyjmowano od nich poselstwo. Część gości domyślała się celu ich wizyty, a co za tym idzie, tego wieczora woleliby być gdzie indziej.

 Na czele przybyszów szedł trzydziestokilkuletni brunet - Peter Hale. Za nim podążała dwójka młodszych wilkołaków - wysoka blondynka o kręconych włosach i kpiącym spojrzeniu przedstawiona jako Erica Reyes oraz chłopak o ciemnoblond włosach nazywający się Isaac Lahey. Ten ostatni rozglądał się z rezerwą i było widać, że nie czuje się najlepiej znajdując się w centrum uwagi. A o tą wilkołaki nie musiały zabiegać. Nawet ich odzienie przykuwało wzrok. Cała trójka ubrana była w ciemnobrązowe, skórzane spodnie i kremowe, pozbawione ozdób koszule. Wśród szlachty panowała ostatnio moda na zdecydowane, intensywne kolory, więc taka monochromatyczność dziwiła równie mocno co brak strojnych detali. Fakt, że  wilczyca ubrana była jak mężczyzna szokował najmocniej.

Gdy Argentowie i ich goście zajęli swoje miejsca, Gerard sięgnął po kielich wypełniony winem.

-Chciałbym serdecznie powitać zebranych. I oczywiście wypić za naszych gości! – Wzniósł naczynie do góry. -Za ród Haleów!

Sali powtórzyła jego toast. Ukontentowany król zakrzyknął:

-Niechaj uczta się rozpocznie!

Na to hasło służba zaczęła roznosić pierwsze danie. Lydia miała wrażenie, że smakuje jak wióry. Niestety powtórzyło się to z każdą kolejną potrawą, choć zazwyczaj jedzenie przygotowane przez królewskiego kucharza niezwykle jej smakowało. Jednak tym razem z każdym kęsem podjeżdżało jej coraz wyżej do gardła. Napięcie cały czas narastało, nie tylko w niej ale we wszystkich obecnych na przyjęciu. Zdawało się omijać tylko Kate delektującą się posiłkiem oraz Króla i Petera Hale’a, którzy spokojnie gawędzili.

-Wasza wysokość, jedzenie jest wyborne.

-Miło mi to słyszeć. Dołożyliśmy wszelkich starań, by godnie was ugościć, mimo iż czas na przygotowanie nie był tak długi jakby można sobie życzyć.

-Serdecznie za to przepraszamy. Decyzja o wysłaniu nas tutaj była ostatnią podjętą przez moją siostrę jako alfę. Uznała, że nie ma sensu zwlekać.

Gerard pokiwał głową z uśmiechem.

-Tak. Doskonale ją rozumiem. Rodzic czasem musi dać dziecku lekkiego kuksańca, aby podążyło we właściwym kierunku.

-Zgadzam się z tym. – Przerwał na chwilę i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu. -Wasza wysokość, jedna kwestia mnie nurtuje odkąd tu jesteśmy. Dlaczego część waszych kobiet nosi u pasa noże?

Król zaśmiał się, jakby usłyszał przedni dowcip.

-Ludzie nie mają takich możliwości do obrony jak wasza rasa. Dlatego członkinie rodów rycerskich od dziecka uczone są walki. Tradycją jest, by zawsze nosiły przy sobie sztylet. To symbol statusu.

-Interesujący zwyczaj. - Mruknął Hale.

Na twarzy Argenta pojawił się leki uśmiech. Miał w sobie coś takiego, że jego rozmówcy przeszedł po plecach zimny dreszcz.

-Myślę, że pora na główny punkt programu. Załatwmy to zanim przejdziemy do deseru.

Gerard wstał z miejsca stukając łyżeczką w szkło kieliszka, skupiając tym na sobie uwagę biesiadników.

-Mam nadzieje, że uczta cieszy was równie mocno jak mnie, jednak mam pewne obwieszczenie. Podejrzewam, że część z was domyśla się powodu wizyty naszych szacownych gości. Wieki temu mój przodek podjął się zobowiązania, które dziś przyjdzie wypełnić mnie. Derek Hale został nowym przywódcą, zarówno swojego stada jak i Rady Alf, a teraz czeka na ludzkiego towarzysza. – Przerwał na moment, rozkoszując się panującą atmosferą. -Podjąłem decyzję, że zaszczyt ten przypadnie Scottowi McCallowi.

Słowa te nie zdążyły dobrze wybrzmieć, gdy Allison zerwała się na równe nogi.

-Dziadku! My jesteśmy zaręczeni!

Twarz króla od pełnej zadowolenia przeszła we ściekłą. Otwierał usta, ale jego syn był szybszy.

-To prawda ojcze. Prowadzę w tej sprawie rozmowy z jego ojczymem. Już wstępnie ustaliliśmy datę.

Szum podnieconych szeptów wypełnił komnatę. Takiego obrotu sprawy się nie spodziewano. Władca Beacon Hills zapowietrzył się i poczerwieniał.

Lydia usłyszała szum własnej krwi. Zaciskała pieści wbijając w skórę własne paznokcie. Czuła, że jeszcze chwila i ucieknie z wrzaskiem. Po jej lewej zaskrzypiało odsuwane krzesło. Jej ojciec uniósł rękę.

-O co chodzi? -Warknął Gerard.

-Wasza wysokość, pozwolę sobie coś zasugerować. McCall ma przecież przyrodniego brata.

-Tato! -Rudowłosa przez moment nie rozumiała czemu jej rodzic zdobył się na coś takiego. W sekundę jednak dotarło do niej, że Stiles nie wyjawił jej całego planu. Nic dziwnego, iż rozmowę z kanclerzem chciał przeprowadzić osobiście i w cztery oczy.


	3. Rozdział 3

Stiles słyszał jak jego ojciec głośno wciąga powietrza. Położył rękę na jego ramieniu, by powstrzymać go od zareagowania na słowa pana Martina. Uniósł się z miejsca pod przewiercającym go wzrokiem króla.

\- Wasza wysokość, kanclerz Martin ma słuszność. Dlatego chciałbym zgłosić się na ochotnika. Z radością zostanę ofiarą… - Zakaszlał. -Chciałem powiedzieć „towarzyszem” alfy wilkołaków.

Po jego słowach ponownie zapadła cisza. Wszyscy czekali na decyzje swojego władcy. Ten zaś przeniósł wzrok na naczelnego dowódcę, który z trudem powstrzymywał ból i wściekłość, oraz jego żonę. Melissa miała położoną dłoń na drugim ramieniu męża. Starała się go uspokoić, ale podzielała jego obawy. Następnie spojrzenie starego Argenta prześlizgnęło się kolejno po skamieniałym narzeczonym jego wnuczki, niej samej i zaciskającym zęby Chrisie. Na koniec zatrzymało się na dziewczynie, którą uważał za kochankę Stilinskiego.

Lydia była obrazem rozpaczy. Po jej twarzy spływały łzy, oczywiście nie towarzyszyła im rzeka z nosa, przez którą mogłaby wyglądać mniej urodziwie. Jej usta wykrzywiał grymas bólu, a sylwetka była skulona.

-Dobrze. Towarzyszem Dereka Halea zostanie nie pasierb, a syn Noah Stilinskiego. Jutro z samego rana wyruszy w drogę na wilcze ziemie. -Głos Gerarda był zimny, ale na Stilesa spłynęła ulga.

Chłopak wiedział, że rudowłosa i ojciec będą na niego wściekli za to, że wyciął im taki numer. Jednak był świadomy, że widok bólu jego bliskich sprawi, iż król będzie bardziej skłonny przystać na jego propozycję. Sam starał się wyglądać na jak najbardziej zdesperowanego i przerażonego. Co, będąc szczerym, wcale nie było takie trudne. Był przestraszony tym, że może nie udać mu się ochronić brata. Ten jakby usłyszał jego myśli, bo nagle chwycił rękaw jego koszuli. 

-Nie. -Wyszeptał. -Powiem, że jednak ja… -Dalsza część wypowiedzi została wymruczana w dłoń, którą szatyn zasłonił mu usta.

-Uwierz mi, że to najlepsze wyjście.

Scott chciał jeszcze protestować, ale twarde spojrzenie Stilesa go zatrzymało.

-Porozmawiamy o tym później. -Rzekł nie tylko w stronę McCalla, ale i swojego taty.

Skierował wzrok na swoją przyjaciółkę, która teraz głośno szlochała. Miał ochotę roześmiać się, jednak wiedział, że zdemaskowałby ją tym. Jak na razie dawała genialne przedstawienie. Myślał, że gdyby zdradził jej cały plan, usiłowałaby odwieść go od realizacji jego drugiej części. Zaskoczona potrafiła, mimo wszystko, reagować błyskawicznie. Wielu obecnych na sali szczerze jej współczuło. Allison, którą naprawdę łączył poważny związek ze Scottem nie potrafiłaby odegrać takiego dramatu. 

Tego wieczoru podany na deser biszkopt ze smażonymi w miodzie owocami niektórym smakował goryczą. O dziwo wśród tych osób nie było młodego Stilinskiego. Przepełniał go dziwny spokój, choć nie spodziewał się, że król tak szybko każe mu opuścić Beacon Hills. Miał nadzieje na kilka dni zwłoki. Zwłaszcza, że w ten sposób odsyłano, też delegację wilkołaków. Te zdawały się jednak tym nie przejmować. Gdy oczy szatyna i Petera spotkały się, ten drugi wyszczerzył się radośnie i puścił mu oczko.

Po deserze przyjęcie zakończyło się szybko. Stiles marzył o łóżku. W końcu był to długi, pełen emocji dzień. Był jednak świadom, że konfrontacja z rodziną go nie minie. Tym bardziej, że Allison i Lydia podążały za Stilinskimi w stronę ich domu. Ledwo przekroczyli próg, w szczeniackim zrywie podjął próbę zwiania do swojego pokoju. Nie zrobił dwóch kroków, gdy oplotło go ramie jego taty i pokierowało nim w stronę salonu.

Z ciężkim westchnieniem opadł na fotel, czego prawie natychmiast pożałował. Wszyscy zawiśli nad nim jak sępy. Głośno przełknął ślinę.

-Może usiądziecie?

-Usiądziemy? Czy ty masz świadomość co narobiłeś?! - Noah pochylił głowę i potarł skronie. -Sam dziwię się sobie, że się nie domyśliłem. Kiedy przyszedłeś do mnie wczoraj i zasugerowałeś błyskawiczne zaręczyny Scotta…

-Nasze zaręczyny to twój pomysł? -Argentówna zdawała się nie oczekiwać odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie. -Cała sprawa od początku mi śmierdziała. Zwłaszcza kiedy dziś rano dowiedziałam się, że spodziewamy się delegacji Haleów.

McCall wydawał się nadal otępiały, ale na słowa narzeczonej jego oczy rozszerzyły się.

-Kochanie, nie chcesz naszego ślubu?

Dziewczyna czule uśmiechnęła się do niego.

-Bardzo chcę. Jednak do tej pory wiedziałam, że to może być trudne do realizacji. Dziadek wyraźnie potępia nasz związek. Dlatego gdy mój ojciec, który zawsze miał dziwne pomysły jak go obłaskawić, nagle oświadcza mi, że rozmowy z twoim ojczymem w tej sprawie są w fazie zaawansowanej… -Przerwała nie mogąc znaleźć słów na opisanie własnych emocji.

Wczoraj o tej porze myślała, że zaraz umrze ze szczęścia. Może dlatego była taka nieuważna i zignorowała wątpliwości związane z nagłością decyzji swojego staruszka.

W tym okropnym momencie w którym zrozumiała, że za jej szczęście przyjdzie zapłacić przyszłemu szwagrowi, jej uczucia były mieszane. Wstydziła się tego, ale część niej poczuła ulgę, gdy zgłosił się na ofiarę dla wilków. Poświęcał się dla nich, a ona nie potrafiła zmusić się do powstrzymania go. Nie chciała wypuścić z dłoni dopiero co zdobytego szczęścia, mimo że to właśnie Stilesowi i jego planowi je zawdzięcza.

-Jakie książę miał pomysły na przekonanie złego króla? -Spytał chłopak mając nadzieje na odwrócenie uwagi od siebie.

Allison lekko się zmieszała. Sięgnęła do błękitnych niezapominajek, którymi pokojówka ozdobiła jej fryzurę. Kwiaty pasowały do koloru jej sukni wierzchniej, teraz jednak przywiędły. Automatycznym ruchem wyciągnęła je z włosów.

-Ojciec chciał znaleźć sobie następną żonę i spłodzić z nią dziecko, które mogłoby, w razie czego, zasiąść na tronie zamiast mnie. -Wymamrotała.

Zebranym opadły szczęki.

-Taki miał pomysł? I uważał, że Gerard na to pójdzie? „Tatusiu, jeśli zostawisz moją córkę w spokoju dam ci drugie wnuczę, abyś to jego życiem mógł manipulować.” Coś takiego chciał mu powiedzieć? – Młody Stilinski nie mógł wyjść z szoku.

-Przecież dziadek jest stary i chory. Nim by to dziecko dorosło, jego już by z nami nie było. -Dziewczyna usiłowała bronić rodzica, ale wyszło to bardzo niezręcznie.

-Mniejsza z tym. – Zarządziła Lydia. – Stiles, jestem na ciebie zła. Powinieneś był mnie uprzedzić, że przekonasz mojego ojca, by zasugerował ciebie. Wolałeś postawić mnie przed faktem dokonanym zamiast to przedyskutować.

-Ale i tak byłaś świetna. Teraz cały dwór ma nas za tragicznych kochanków. Może to obłaskawi króla. Nasze cierpienie będzie dla niego świetną rozrywką.

Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami.

-Komplementowanie mnie ci nie pomoże. Wiesz jak się namęczyłam? Do tego Jackson postanowił mnie pocieszać. Wyobrażasz sobie… ON? Uwierz mi, jest w tym fatalny. Powiedziałabym, że musisz mi to wynagrodzić, ale przecież ciebie od jutra już tu nie będzie. - Po jej słowach zapadła ponura cisza.

Dopiero teraz wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę z realności wyjazdu chłopaka.

-Musisz się jeszcze spakować. -Wyszeptała Melissa. Jakby bała się przerywać milczenie. Jednak jej praktyczna strona wzięła górę.

-Już się z grubsza spakowałem. To znaczy najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Resztę będziecie mogli posłać mi później.

Jego bliscy spojrzeli po sobie.

-Bracie, co teraz z tobą będzie?

Stiles westchnął. Wolałby nie musieć nic tłumaczyć. McCall wpatrywał się w niego wzrokiem zbitego szczeniaczka. Wyraźnie nienajlepiej radził sobie z zaistniałą sytuacją. Stilinski znał go jak samego siebie i wiedział, że zżerają go wyrzuty sumienia.

-Myślę, że nic złego. Przecież to nie będzie pierwszy aranżowany związek na świecie. Często są one bardzo szczęśliwe.

Melissa mocno się skrzywiła. Pierwsze małżeństwo zawarła pod naciskami rodziców. Najjaśniejszym jego momentem był nagły zgon męża, który po pijaku spadł z konia uderzając głową w kamień.

Chłopak zauważył jej reakcje.

-No przecież nie mówiłem, że zawsze. Jednak wierze, że nam się uda. Ponoć Derek Hale jest prawą osobą o silnym poczuciu obowiązku. Nie brzmi to jakby miał skłonność do znęcania się nad innymi. I przecież pewnie on też nie chce być w nieszczęśliwym związku. Razem będziemy się starać.

Straszy Stilinski zagryzł zęby.

-To mężczyzna jakbyś nie zauważył. – Wycedził. – Do diabła, będziesz musiał żyć z mężczyzną! Co zrobisz jak będzie chciał skonsumować wasz związek?!

Szatyn poczuł jak oblewają go zimne poty. Miał nadzieję uniknąć tego tematu. Lydia usiadła na oparciu jego fotela, sięgnęła po jego dłoń i splotła ich palce. Kiwnęła głową by zachęcić go do mówienia.

-Jego płeć mi nie przeszkadza. Powiedziałbym nawet, że mnie cieszy. -Wydukał z duszą na ramieniu.

Jego bliscy wydali się skonsternowani tym oświadczeniem. Scott miał minę, jakby jego brat nagle zaczął mówić w obcym języku. Ojciec zmarszczył brwi, a macocha niepewnie się uśmiechała jakby czuła, że potrzebuje pozytywnej reakcji.

-Ale przecież kochasz się w Lydii od tak dawna…

-To było złe zinterpretowanie uczuć. – Wyjaśniła dziewczyna jego ojcu.

-Złe zinterpretowanie? -Powtórzył tępo Noah.

Żona uspokajająco dotknęła jego ramienia.

-To nic złego. W zaistniałej sytuacji to nawet lepiej, że gustuje w mężczyznach.

-Gustuje w mężczyznach…

-Tato, proszę cię… -Jęknął chłopak.

Ojciec zawiesił na nim wzrok. Po chwili w jego oczach pojawiła się dziwna determinacja.

\- Melissa ma słuszność. To poprawia twoją sytuację. Mam jednak nadzieje, że nas nie okłamujesz. Nie mówisz tego by nas pocieszyć? By było nam łatwiej?

Chłopak ciężko westchnął kuląc się w sobie. Rudowłosa wolną ręką pogłaskała go po głowie.

-Nie, tato. To prawda. Pewnie gdyby nie dzisiejsza sytuacja długo zbierałbym się na odwagę, by wam powiedzieć. Jednak musicie wiedzieć, że tak naprawdę cieszę się, że to ja zostanę wysłany wilkom. Tam będę mógł być oficjalnie w związku z osobą tej samej płci.

-Przecież u nas też mężczyźni wiążą się ze sobą. -Wtrąciła Allison.

-Tak. Jednak jest to coś o czym wszyscy wiedzą, ale nie można o tym głośno mówić. „Rób co chcesz, bylebyś zachował pozory”. To nie jest to czego pragnę. Już dostatecznie długo zasłaniam się Lydią z nadzieją, że nikt nie zauważy mojego homoseksualizmu.   

-Nam obojgu było tak wygodnie. Używałam ciebie jako tarczy, by nie musieć mierzyć się z Jacksonem. Nie czuj się winny.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej z wdzięcznością.

-Pomijając twoje upodobania, co jeśli się tam nie odnajdziesz? – Wyraził swoje obawy Scott.

-Będę mógł wrócić. Pan Martin mi to powiedział. Tę zasadę wprowadzono później, traktat pokojowy jej nie zawierał. Mówi ona, że jeśli człowiek wyrazi taką chęć może zerwać więź z wilkołakiem, jednak dopiero, gdy minie przynajmniej dziesięć lat od jej zawarcia.

-Nigdy o tym nie słyszałam. -Powiedziała Argentówna.

-Ponieważ tak naprawdę mało kto się na to decydował. Pewnie dlatego, że zgodnie z tą zasadą nie można zabrać na ziemie należące do ludzi dziecka poczętego z mieszanego związku. Musi ono zostać z rodzicem będącym wilkołakiem.

-Cóż, to wszystko wyjaśnia. 

-Zostawmy temat potencjalnych dzieci. Przecież dziesięć lat to strasznie długo. Mamy cię tyle nie widzieć?

Stiles uśmiechnął się pocieszająco do McCalla, któremu łzy stanęły w oczach.

-Jestem pewny, że pozwolą wam mnie odwiedzać. I może z czasem ja również będę mógł przyjeżdżać do stolicy. 

Allison pokiwała głową.

-Nawet jeśli Haleowie będą temu niechętni, wymuszę na dziadku i ojcu, aby dogadali się z nimi w tej sprawie. Na pewno musisz przyjechać na nasz ślub. 

-Masz rację. Mój mały braciszek zostanie niedługo mężem księżniczki. Nie pozwoliłbym, żeby mnie to ominęło.

\- Kogo nazywasz małym? Jesteśmy tego samego wzrostu.

Chłopak pokazał Scottowi język.

-Ale jesteś młodszy.

-Pół roku!

-Co czyni cię młodszym mój malutki, słodki braciszku.

-Ty…

Wszyscy, poza naburmuszonym McCallem, wybuchli śmiechem. Kiedy atmosfera się rozluźniła, uzmysłowili sobie swoje zmęczenie.

-Będę już wracać do siebie. Jest już naprawdę późno.

-Odprowadzę cię.

Gdy Scott wraz ze swoją narzeczoną wyszli, państwo Stilinscy również pożegnali się i udali do swojej sypialni. Stiles spojrzał na przyjaciółkę pytająco, ponieważ ta nadal trwała w niezmienionej pozycji na oparciu fotela. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Chłopak widział w jej oczach miłość, choć nie taką jakiej pragnął kiedyś. Tymczasem dzisiaj stanowiła ona odbicie jego własnych uczuć.

 Lydia pod wieloma względami była do niego podobna. Równie inteligentna, ironiczna i chwilami niepewna. McCall był jego bratem i najlepszym przyjacielem, lecz pewnych rzeczy nie potrafił mu powiedzieć. Czasem bojąc się jego reakcji, ale przede wszystkim, ponieważ pragnął go chronić. Dzieliła ich niewielka różnica wieku jednak młodszy był o wiele bardziej niewinny. Dlatego to właśnie rudowłosa często pełniła rolę jego powierniczki. Rozumiała go jak nikt inny.

-Zostanę dzisiaj z tobą. Skoro jutro będą o nas plotkować, dajmy im jakiś pikantny kąsek.

Chłopaka roześmiał się.

-Ostatnia noc brutalnie rozdzielonych kochanków. Poczekaj trochę, a może jakiś bard stworzy o nas rzewną pieśń.

-Tak. Na pewno będzie popularna, gdy okaże się, że nieszczęsny kochanek żyje sobie spokojnie z innym facetem. Publiczność byłaby zadowolona tylko, gdybyśmy tęsknili za sobą do końca naszych dni. Mogliby wtedy płakać nad naszą tragiczną miłością.

Stiles ściągnął dziewczynę na swoje kolana i mocno przytulił. Zrobiło mu się lekko na duszy, gdy poczuł bijące od niej ciepło.

-My zaś zrobimy im na złość i będziemy przeogromnie, straszliwie szczęśliwi. Ja z moim wilkiem, a ty z miłym przystojniakiem, który będzie potrafił dostrzec jaka jesteś mądra i troskliwa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziękuje za komentarze pod poprzednim rozdziałem. To moja pierwsza praca udostępniana w Internecie i nigdy nie podejrzewałam, że odzew na nią da mi tyle radości :)


	4. Rozdział 4

W komnacie zamkowej, zajmowanej zazwyczaj przez najznamienitszych gości, na łóżku leżała na plecach Erica. Ręce miała założone za głowę i wpatrywała się w bogato zdobiony baldachim, na który padało poranne słońce. Machała wyprostowanymi nogami, z których nie raczyła ściągnąć butów do jazdy konnej. Isaac spojrzał na nią z naganą. Sam kręcił się jak zwierzę uwięzione w klatce. Oboje czekali na Petera w jego tymczasowej sypialni, on zaś w tym czasie rozmawiał z królem i księciem.

-Marzę by już się stąd wyrwać. – Warknął chłopak wściekle.

-Przecież jesteśmy tu niecałą dobę.

-I tak mam dość tego miejsca. Ludzie traktują nas jak cyrkową atrakcję albo śmierdzą strachem. Do tego odsyłają nas jakbyśmy byli psami, którym wystarczy wydać komendę. Wywalają bez odrobiny szacunku!

-Nie nas. Dokładnie mówiąc: załapaliśmy się przy okazji. – Dotarł do nich rozbawiony głos Halea, który właśnie otworzył drzwi. Zamknął je cicho i podszedł do juków ze swoimi rzeczami, których tak naprawdę nie zdążył rozpakować.

-Zbieramy się. Chłopak dla Dereka pojedzie na naszym dodatkowym koniu. Wóz z jego rzeczami wyruszy z kilkudniowym opóźnieniem.

-Ten ich alfa chyba za nim nie przepada.

-Król, mój króliczku, król. – Poprawił dziewczynę. -Zdaje się, że wpakowaliśmy się w samo centrum walki o władzę. I mam dziwne wrażenie, że Argent został wczoraj zmuszony do dania nam niespodziewanego prezentu.

-Czy mi się wydaje czy naprawdę mówisz o tym chuderlawym chłopaczku? – Spytał z niedowierzaniem Lahey.

-Dokładnie, Dziubasku . Mój nos mi mówi, że w tej grze watro postawić na księcia, a chłopak jest z nim blisko związany. Jest synem przyjaciela następcy tronu i bratem jego przyszłego zięcia. Do tego słyszałem plotki, że przyjaźni się i odbywa wspólne treningi z księżniczką Allison. Od wieków Argentowie, wbrew ustaleniom traktatu, wysyłają nam niewygodnych dla siebie członków elity. Tym razem, choć nie zamierzenie, jest inaczej. Tak więc uśmieszki na buźki, dzieciaczki moje. Idziemy po przyszłego towarzysza naszego alfy.   

 

***

 

Dziedziniec zamkowy był tego dnia podejrzanie tłoczny. Wiele par oczu przyglądało się jak stajenni podprowadzali konie do czekających wilkołaków. Stiles szedł w ich stronę, zasłaniając dłonią ziewnięcie. Miał wory pod oczami i nawet siedzący na jego ramieniu kruk wyglądał na zmęczonego.

Naprawdę zamierzał się wyspać. Jednak ledwo zdążyli z Lydią zapaść w lekki sen, a do jego pokoju zapukał Scott. Był zmieszany widokiem dziewczyny leżącej obok przyjaciela, jednak nie wyszedł tylko zamarł w drzwiach.

Szatyn doskonale rozumiał jego uczucia. Byli ze sobą nierozłączni przez tak długi czas, że sam z trudem wyobrażał sobie rychłe pożegnanie. Skończyło się więc na tym, że zaprosił brata do środka. We trójkę siedzieli na jego łóżku do samego świtu rozmawiając o minionych latach, przyszłym ślubie McCalla i typując który z dworzan byłby najlepszym mężem dla Martin. Dziewczynie nie podobała się myśl, że już niedługo będzie jedyną osobą stanu wolnego w ich małej paczce. 

Teraz jednak nastał ranek i musiał opuścić miejsce, które było jego domem od pięciu lat. Odprowadzali go jego bliscy. Niezbyt podbudowywał go fakt, że mieli miny jakby prowadzili go na szubienice.

Peter powitał go szerokim uśmiechem i przedstawił siebie i pozostałą dwójkę. Chłopak darował sobie mówienie, że już wczoraj zapamiętał ich imiona. Starał się wyglądać przyjaźnie, będąc pod czujnym wzrokiem Laheya. Blondyn węszył w powietrzu z wyrazem niechęci na twarzy.

-Mnie możecie mówić Stiles. Ten koleżka to JC. – Powiedział wskazując ptaka. 

-Będzie nam towarzyszył? – Spytała wilkołaczyca.

Była o wiele przyjaźniej nastawiona od kolegi, jednak również, choć o wiele dyskretniej, pociągnęła nosem.

-Tak. Podąża tam gdzie ja. – Wyszczerzył się głaszcząc kruka.

-Będziemy się więc troszczyć o niego, równie mocno jak o ciebie. – Oświadczył Hale wzrokiem ganiąc Isaaca.

Blondyn pozostał ślepy na jego sygnały. Ledwie Stilinski odwrócił się do swojej rodziny czekającej w odległości kilku kroków, a usłyszał jego sceniczny szept.

-Ależ jedzie od niego ziołami. To tłumi wszystkie inne zapachy.

Dalej dało się słyszeć jak był wściekłe uciszany przez blondynkę i starszego mężczyznę.

Szatyn zaśmiał się w duchu nim ojciec zamknął go w ciasnym uścisku. Następnie przytuliła go do siebie płacząca macocha, później Lydia, której oczy się szkliły. Nawet Scott wycierał płynące po twarzy łzy, choć starał się to ukryć. Bardziej opanowani byli Deaton, Chris i Allison. Książę uścisnął go krótko i serdecznie, oraz wyszeptał mu do ucha „dziękuję”.

-Nie ma za co. Mnie równie mocno zależy na ich szczęściu.

-Możemy się już zbierać? – Usłyszał poirytowany głos młodego wilkołaka.   

Pomachał swoim bliskim, gdy McCall mocował jego juki. Następnie wskoczył na konia i odjechali.

Starał się nie patrzyć za siebie, choć ciężko mu to szło. Jeszcze moment i sam by się rozpłakał, a nie chciał by członkowie jego przyszłego stada uznali go za mazgaja. Wystarczy, że na zamku uchodził za mięczaka.

Podróż mijała im spokojnie. Stiles był pogrążony we własnych myślach więc, co dla niego nietypowe, nie odzywał się za dużo. Zmierzali na razie w tym samym kierunku, w którym znajdował się jego rodzinny dwór. Wiedział jednak, że by do niego pojechać, musieliby na dzień drogi od granicy zboczyć z trasy. Nie chciał prosić o to wilkołaków.

Pierwszy postój urządzili dopiero popołudniu. Chłopak z radością rozprostował swoje nogi na małej polanie, przez którą płynął strumyczek. Blondynka rozpalała ognisko, a on wyciągnął z torby surowe mięso dla JC i zaczął go karmić. Towarzysze podróży zerkali na niego ciekawie, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Chłopak pomyślał, że jest to plus przebywania z wilkołakami. Ludzie szlachetnie urodzeni często nie byli zachwyceni, gdy oglądali jak jego przyjaciel je. 

-Trzymacie u siebie jakieś zwierzęta?

Ericę rozbawiło jego pytanie.                            

-Oczywiście głuptasie. Konie, jak sam już zauważyłeś, a także krowy, kozy, kury i tym podobne.

-A w domu dla towarzystwa?

-Niektórzy z nas mają psy. 

-A koty?

-Koty nas nie lubią. – Odpowiedział mu Peter. -I nikt z nas nie ma przedstawiciela krukowatych.

-Czasem je zjadamy. – Dodał złośliwie Lahey, za co zarobił pacnięcie w głowę od mężczyzny.

-Twój będzie bezpieczny. Dziubasku, jak już jesteśmy w temacie posiłków: jestem głodny. Skocz coś upolować.

Blondyn fuknął gniewnie, ale zaczął się rozbierać. Oczy Stilesa rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu. Przez jego głowę przemknęła myśl, że chłopak ma naprawdę niezłe ciało, ale zaraz jego twarz mimowolnie przybrała wyraz szoku i niedowierzania.

-O bogowie... – Jęknął.

Isaac przemieniał się. Stilinski nie widział nigdy własnej przemiany, jednak tę swojej matki już tak. Pamiętał, że na pewno w jej czasie nie było słychać żadnych mlaszczących, organicznych dźwięków. Kości nie wyglądały jakby zmiana kształtu szła im opornie. No i czas. On stawał się krukiem w dwie sekundy, a blondyn wilkiem w około piętnaście. Stiles miał wrażenie, że było to naprawdę długo.

Gdy chłopak stanął na czterech łapach i ruszył do lasu już jako wielki, jasnoszary wilk, odetchnął z ulgą.

-Nie bój się. W tej formie panujemy nad sobą tak samo jak w ludzkiej. – Pocieszyła go dziewczyna.

Nie chciał jej tłumaczyć, że to nie strach odczuwał. Blondynka nie byłaby zachwycona gdyby wiedziała, że wilkołacza przemiana obrzydziła go. 

-Przyzwyczaję się. – Mruknął do siebie. 

Zajął się przygotowaniem naparu z ziół, które miał od Melissy.

Lahey wrócił szybciej niż tego oczekiwał, trzymając w zakrwawionym pysku martwą sarnę. Hale uniósł brew.

-Szkoda, że nie upolowałeś dzika. – Zironizował.

-Będzie na później. – Powiedziała dziewczyna pojednawczo.

Kucnęła, chwyciła rzeczy Isaac i zarzuciła mu je na kark.

-Idź się ubrać w krzakach. Ludzie nie są przyzwyczajeni do cudzej nagości.

Stiles był jej szczerze wdzięczny. Nie był pruderyjny i z chęcią pooglądałby sobie nagiego blondyna, ale zmianę kształtu wolał ominąć. Od poprzedniej minęło za mało czasu i nie wiedział czy tym razem udałoby mu się ukryć wstręt.  

Pochuchał na napój, który parował z trzymanego przez niego kubka. Siorbnął mały łyczek po czym zamachał językiem, który sobie poparzył, zezując na niego. Reyes parsknęła śmiechem.

-To coś ma straszne intensywny zapach. Czemu to pijesz?

-Wzmacnia.

 _Włosy i paznokcie_. -Dodał w duchu. Wybrał właśnie tę mieszankę ziół ze względu na mocny aromat i brak powikłań przy długotrwałym przyjmowaniu. Wlewał ją w siebie od wczoraj w jak największych ilościach. Nawet ludzie potrafili wyczuć, że ktoś regularnie ją pił, ponieważ skóra zaczynała nią wtedy pachnieć. Miał nadzieje, że zadziała to na wilkołaki gwałtowniej.

Patrząc na ich reakcję uznał, że się nie pomylił. Słowa Laheya, że zioła tłumią inne zapachy, niezwykle go ucieszyły. Nie chciał być dla wilkołaków jak otwarta księga. Nie podobała mu się myśl, że mogą czuć zapachy jego emocji.

-Super. – Powiedział Isaac, wychodząc z zarośli. -Dostał nam się chyba najsłabszy osobnik jakiego ludzie mieli.

Teraz to Stiles wybuchnął śmiechem. Może i nie wyglądał na najsilniejszego, ale jeśli spojrzało się na niektórych spasionych dworzan to zdecydowanie zyskiwał. 

-Uwierz mi, że znalazłby się słabszy.

Blondyn rzucił mu pogardliwe spojrzenie. Jakby chciał dać do zrozumienia co myśli o całej rasie ludzkiej.

-Wybacz mu. Miał trudne dzieciństwo. – Zwrócił się do szatyna Peter.

Ściągnął tym na siebie gniew Laheya, który jednak nie miał odwagi zaatakować. Jego oczy zaświeciły na złoto, a paznokcie wydłużyły się, przypominając teraz kształtem i kolorem te wilcze.

-Łał. Możecie zmieniać tylko niektóre części swojego ciała? Erica, zrobisz wilcze uszy?

Dziewczynę zamurowało, jednak gdy Peter zaczął się głośno śmiać odzyskała rezon.

-Nie, zboku. To niemożliwe.

-Nie musisz być taka niegrzeczna. – Fuknął urażony. -Nie miałem na myśli nic seksualnego.

-Taa… Bo ci uwierzę.

Chłopak naprawdę nie myślał w tym kontekście o dziewczynie. Zrobiło mu się tylko trochę szkoda, że nie będzie miał szansy zobaczyć tego w wykonaniu swojego towarzysza. Nagle zaświeciła mu w głowie pewna myśl: _Alfy mają przecież większą moc niż reszta stada. Może jeszcze nie warto tracić nadziei._

 

***

 

Dotarcie do granicy zajęło im trzy dni. Stiles w tym czasie umocnił się w kilka poglądach. Po pierwsze: jego tyłek wolał transport na skrzydłach niż na grzbiecie konia. Po drugie: spanie w plenerze jest chujowe. Niepotrzebnie zgrywał twardziela, któremu zajazd na noc jest zbędny. Po trzecie: warzywa są naprawdę zajebiste. Jeszcze jeden dzień diety bez nich a chyba będzie płakał. Po czwarte: Lahey to typ prawie tak samo denerwujący co Whittemore. Dobrze, że przynajmniej do niego nie czuł pociągu seksualnego. Jeśli sytuacja z Jacksonem powtórzyłaby się mógłby uznać samego siebie za masochistę. A miał szczerą nadzieje, że nim nie jest. Trzepnął głową, żeby pozbyć się dziwacznej myśli.

Jechali przez pas ziemi niczyjej. Przed sobą mieli mur łączący górskie wzniesienia, które stanowiły jego naturalne przedłużenie. Chłopaka zdziwił fakt, że znajdowały się w nim dwie bramy umieszczone w niewielkiej odległości od siebie. Przed większą stała karawana kupiecka, oni zaś skierowali się do drugiej, która była zamknięta. Peter zamachał do kobiety widocznej w prześwicie miedzy blankami. Po chwili brama zaczęła się otwierać.

-Macie osobne wejście dla wilkołaków?

-Tak. Wasze konie są przy nas niespokojne. Niestety ich nerwowość udziela się właścicielom. A dyskomfort kupców nie wróży dobrze interesom. – Odpowiedział mu Hale. -Dlatego karawany obsługują pracujący dla nas ludzie.

Stilinski pokiwał głową. Sam mógł się tego domyśleć. Nie bez przyczyny nie brał własnego konia tylko dosiadł tego należącego do wilkołaków.

Gdy znaleźli się za murem skupili na sobie zaciekawione spojrzenia pograniczników. Szatyn przełknął ślinę. Czuł się jak bydło wystawione na licytację. Jakby wszyscy oceniali jego wartość.

Gdy Hale z Isaakiem poszli zamienić wierzchowce na te wypoczęte, czas wlókł mu się niemiłosiernie. Nerwowo głaskał JC, co Erica skwitowała złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Nie miał jej jednak tego za złe, wdzięczny, że z nim została. Z całej trójki towarzyszących mu wilkołaków to ją lubił najbardziej. Była ironiczna i złośliwa, ale w sposób pozbawiony agresji. Miał wrażenie, że tak okazywała sympatię. Do tego lubiła jego kruka, który dzięki niej stał się naprawdę szczęśliwym, przekarmionym ptakiem. Blondynka przy przygotowywaniu każdego posiłku rzucała mu skrawki mięsa, czym kupiła jego serduszko.

Peter wrócił prowadząc trzy konie. Obok niego szedł szary wilk. Stiles uniósł brew.

-Dziubasek pobiegnie przodem i zapowie nasze przybycie reszcie rodziny.

Szatyn ucieszył się, że chłopak nie będzie dalej podróżował z nimi, jednak przeszedł po nim dreszcz na myśl o Dereku Haleu. Nie rozmawiał z wilkołakami na jego temat, więc znał go jedynie z plotek krążących w zamku. Wolał nie pytać, wiedząc, że to tylko zwiększyłoby jego nerwowość. Chciał też na własne oczy przekonać się jaki jest jego przyszły partner.

Ruszyli w dalszą drogę wąskim szlakiem niedostępnym dla wozów. Stilinski domyślił się, że nie napotkają na nim ludzi. Co podsunęło mu pewne pytanie.

-W waszej stolicy mieszkają same wilkołaki?

-Nie. Mieszka tam jeden człowiek. – Odpowiedziała mu dziewczyna.

-Jeden? – Jego głos był pełen zawodu.

-Tak. Moja towarzyszka. – Hale brzmiał na niezwykle dumnego.

-Na pewno się polubicie, to wspaniała dziewczyna. – Wtrąciła Erica. -Wszyscy za nią przepadają. Nazywamy ją sumieniem Petera.

-Potrzebuje zewnętrznego?

Dziewczyna rzuciła ironicznym spojrzeniem w stronę wilkołaka.

-Zdecydowanie tak. Tylko, że teraz ma wewnętrzne. Tak działa więź.

Chłopak był naprawdę zaciekawiony. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie słyszał.

-Wilkołak zyskuje moralność towarzysza?

Odpowiedzią na to pytanie był wybuch śmiechu obojga jego rozmówców.

-Złośliwi twierdzą, że tak było w moim przypadku. – Mruknął mężczyzna. -Jednak to bardziej skomplikowane. Więź jest czymś trudnym do zdefiniowania. Zależy od tego kogo połączy. Czasem jest taka sama jak w przypadku ludzkich związków, a czasem jest w niej coś więcej… wilcza magia.

-I ta magia może połączyć was z przedstawicielem innej rasy?

-Pozazdrościłeś mi i Paige? Tak, wilkołak i człowiek mogą stworzyć taką więź.

Szatyn przez chwile milczał. Hale nie wiedział, że on jest tylko w połowie człowiekiem.

-Skąd wiecie, że ona jest? Jak ją poznajecie?

-A skąd wie się, że się kogoś kocha? To głos wewnątrz nas.

-Erica, a co ty myślisz?

-Myślę, że jestem sama i nie powinieneś mi o tym przypominać, jeśli nie chcesz sobie sam gotować.

 Stiles wyszczerzył się.

-Zbyt mnie lubisz, by pozwolić mi głodować.

Zamilkł i zaczął się zastanawiać czy owa więź jest podobna do tej łączącej go z krukiem. Choć ta druga nie tworzyła się samoistnie. Oswajanie chowańców było rytuałem druidzkim. Zawierało, między innymi, karmienie ptaka swoją krwią, a nie słyszał by wilkołaki robiły tak z towarzyszami.

Stilinski na co dzień był realistą nie marzycielem, lecz w tym momencie gdzieś w głębi jego serca odezwał się cichy głos. Mówił mu, że wspaniale byłoby być w związku, który opiera się na magii o której mówił Peter. Miał nadzieje, że jego własna moc tego nie uniemożliwi. Gdyby jednak tak się stało, bycie zwyczajnie kochanym również by go bardzo cieszyło.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam tych, którzy mieli nadzieję na spotkanie Stilesa i Dereka w tym rozdziale. Obiecuję, że dojdzie do niego w następnym :)


	5. Rozdział 5

Wysoki mężczyzna wyglądał przez okno w gabinecie, odziedziczonym po matce. Ona sama stała przy masywnym biurku zapełnionym papierami.

-Nie powinnaś była posyłać Petera do ludzi za moimi plecami. Mogliśmy poczekać, aż moja pozycja się ustabilizuje i sam pojechałbym do Beacon Hills.

-Twojej pozycji nic nie zagraża. Niepotrzebnie chciałeś odwlec nieuniknione. Wiedziałeś na co się decydujesz, gdy postanowiłeś zostać alfą Rady.

Derek oderwał wzrok od widoku za oknem odwracając się przodem do Talii.

-To był mój obowiązek. Ród Haleów ją założył, a ze względu na okoliczności, nikt inny nie kwapił się, by stanąć na jej czele. Czasem przeklinam naszego przodka. O czym on myślał narzucając swoim następcom taką irracjonalną zasadę? I czemu nikt po nim się z niej nie wycofał?

-Przed wojną z Argentami nasze stada stanowiły wyizolowane, zamknięte grupy. Stopień pokrewieństwa wewnątrz nich był za bliski. Potrzebne było wprowadzenie świeżej krwi. No i chciał też ustabilizować sytuacje z ludźmi po zawarciu pokoju, a połączenie naszych rodów wydało się dobrym na to sposobem.

-Ale czemu nie zakończył na sobie. Po nim już nigdy nie wysłali nam nikogo znaczącego ze swojej rodziny. A to co zrobili teraz… Sam powinienem był jechać. Isaac powiedział, że ten chłopak był związany z kobietą.

-Nie osiągnąłbyś więcej niż twój wuj. Jak sam zauważyłeś zawsze braliśmy co nam dali. Oni też się nie cieszą, że muszą nam posłać członka dworu o wysokim statusie. A ten młody mężczyzna zgłosił się sam.

-By ochronić brata. Ponoć sam siebie nazwał ofiarą. Isaac opisał go jako chorowitego, chuderlawego człowieczka bojącego się wilkołaków. Do tego śmierdzącego medykamentami, które musi pić.

-Przypominam ci, że Lahey do niedawna żył na uboczu swojej wioski, mając za jedyne towarzystwo ojca sadystę. Nie jestem pewna czy jest znawcą ludzi. Uspokój się proszę. Pewnie nie jest tak źle jak mówi. A nawet jeśli ten człowiek jest chorowity nie oznacza to, że jest złą osobą. Na pewno się polubicie, jeśli tylko nie zaprezentujesz mu na przywianie takiej wściekłej miny.

Głos kobiety był niezwykle łagodny. Podeszła do syna i przytuliła go jak za czasów jego dzieciństwa. Młodemu alfie jednak ciężko było podzielać jej optymizm. Pragnął takiego związku jaki mieli jego rodzice. Nawet stan matki po tragicznej śmierci ojca nie zmienił jego opinii. Jeśli za wielką miłość miałby zapłacić wielkim bólem, to i tak pragnął jej doświadczyć.  

Wysunął się z objęć matki.

-Pójdę pobiegać.

-Dobrze. Może to pomoże ci się uspokoić.

Kiwnął głową i wyszedł.

W korytarzu pospiesznie zrzucił ubrania i już w wilczej formie wybiegł na zewnątrz. Gnał z całych sił, jakby to umożliwiło mu zostawienie problemów za sobą. Wiedział jednak, że to niemożliwe. Poczucie obowiązku, które nim kierowało skłaniało go do podejmowania trudnych decyzji.

Nigdy nie myślał, że zostanie alfą własnego stada, nie wspominając o stanięciu na czele Rady. To jego starsza siostra miała zastąpić matkę. Laura zakochała się jednak w Aidanie. Młodszy od niej chłopak był synem Deucaliona i miał w przyszłości zostać alfą jego stada. Ich ziemie nie sąsiadowały z tymi Haleów, wiec o połączeniu nie było mowy. Zresztą, nawet gdyby tak było rodzina Dereka była zbyt dumna z własnej historii i zbyt mocno ceniła sobie niezależność, by mogła zgodzić się na coś takiego.

W ten sposób dwójka potencjalnych przywódców musiała podjąć decyzje, które z nich zrezygnuje z przejęcia pozycji po rodzicu. Laura miała o wiele mniejsze ambicje od swojego towarzysza, więc wybór był dla niej oczywisty.

Tak Derek wylądował na pozycji, której nie chciał i do piastowania której nie był przygotowany. Nie powiedział tego jednak ani siostrze, ani matce nie chcąc ich martwić. Teraz zaś musiał zmierzyć się z przymusowym związkiem. Na samą myśl z jego gardła wyrwał się warkot. Jak ma żyć z mężczyzną, który oddał już swoje serce komuś innemu? Który najprawdopodobniej będzie się go bał?

Sam nie wiedział kiedy łapy przywiodły go pod święte drzewo. Położył się opierając pysk na jednym z jego korzeni. Nemeton był cieplejszy niż można by przypuszczać. Hale miał wrażenie, że opiera się o przyjazną, żywą istotę, a nie o roślinę. Niosło to ze sobą ukojenie i poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Święte drzewo było tajemniczym bytem. Nikt nie wiedział jak wiekowe było. Chodziły słuchy, że gdy wilkołaki przybyły na te ziemie już było stare. Poprzedni mieszkańcy tych terenów oddawali mu cześć i wierzyli, że się nimi opiekuje. Derek nie wiedział ile w tym prawdy. Choć nigdy nie przyszłoby mu do głowy modlić się do Nemetona, to lubił przebywać w cieniu jego gałęzi.

 

***

 

Stiles usłyszał burczenie we własnym brzuchu. Była pora obiadowa, ale Peter uznał, że niema sensu się zatrzymywać jeśli cel ich podróży jest tak blisko. JC oczywiście nie zamierzał czekać. Gdy tylko zrozumiał, że jego pan nie nakarmi go o zwykłej porze zniknął w leśnej gęstwinie, aby samemu napełnić swój brzuch. _Mały zdrajca_ \- pomyślał chłopak.

Koń jadącego przed nim Halea nagle się zatrzymał.

-Co się dzieje?

-Ktoś wyszedł nam na spotkanie. – W głosie wilkołaka pobrzmiewała wesołość.

Stilinski wychylił się zza niego, by zobaczyć stojącego przed nimi beżowo-rudego wilka. Był drobniejszy od Laheya i jego pysk miał zdecydowanie przyjaźniejszy wygląd.

-Malia! – Erica była wyraźnie zdziwiona, ale i ucieszona.

 Zeskoczyła z konia. Wilczyca już stała przy niej ocierając się radośnie o jej nogi. Zaskomlała wesoło kiedy blondynka uklękła i zaczęła drapać ją za uchem.

-To Malia Tate córka mojego kuzyna. – Wyjaśnił chłopakowi Peter.   

Stiles nie krył zdziwienia. Nie spodziewał się, że wilkołak może się zachowywać tak… po psiemu. Postanowił jednak tego nie komentować i również zszedł z konia.

-Witaj, jestem Stiles.

Wilkołaczyca przekręciła głowę w jego stronę. Zastrzygła uszami, usiadła i podniosła prawą łapę. Chłopakowi ciężko było powstrzymać się od śmiechu, jednak udając, że to kompletnie normalne pochylił się i uścisnął podaną mu kończynę. Malia w odpowiedzi wywiesiła język. Stilinski poczuł, że się polubią. Z wahaniem pogłaskał ją po głowie, a ta wcisnęła łeb w jego dłoń domagając się bardziej zdecydowanej pieszczoty. Szatyn zaśmiał się radośni.

-Ciekawe czy w ludzkiej formie również będziesz taka miła?

-Możesz się prędko nie przekonać. Ta ślicznotka większość czasu spędza na czterech łapach.

Stiles ponownie mocno się zdziwił. Pomyślał, że jeśli to częste zachowanie, może mu być trudno żyć wśród wilków.

Blondynka, widząc jego minę, uniosła brwi. W ciągu tych paru dni przekonała się, że choć nie mogła ufać swojemu nosowi w kwestii uczuć chłopaka, to jednak mimika jego twarz była wystarczająco wyrazista. Zwłaszcza gdy nie było w pobliży Isaaca i nie pilnował się zbytnio. Dlatego teraz nie miała problemów ze zrozumieniem co chodzi mu po głowie.

-Nie cykaj się. Większość z nas sporą część czasu spędza w ludzkiej formie.

-Kamień z serca. Już myślałem, że do końca życia będę zmuszony polegać na tobie w kwestii jakichkolwiek rozmów. To naprawdę przeraziło mnie na śmierć.

-Mądralo, jeszcze będziesz za mną latał, błagając bym dotrzymała ci towarzystwa. – Powiedziała żartobliwie.

Ponownie wsiedli na konie. Przed nimi biegła Malia z uniesionym ogonem.

Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy wjechali na otwartą przestrzeń. Stolica Beacon Hills zdecydowanie różniła się od tej wilkołaków. Stiles miał przed oczami spory kamienny dwór z dwiema strzelistymi wieżami, który znajdował się na wzniesieniu. Na terenie poniżej porozrzucane były domy różnej wielkości zbudowane z tego samego materiału co główny budynek. Nie było żadnego muru obronnego, a osada bardziej przypominała wieś, niż miasto z którego przyjechał szatyn.

Peter nie zatrzymując się prowadził ich prosto do siedziby Haleów. Mijane osoby wpatrywały się w ich grupę z zainteresowaniem.

Im bliżej celu byli, tym Stilinski bardziej się denerwował. Czuł jak serce mu wali. Był ciekawy swojego towarzysza i jednocześnie niespokojny jak ułoży się ich relacja.

Przed dużymi, drewnianymi drzwiami czekały dwie osoby. Erica zrównała się z nim.

-To Talia i Derek. – Szepnęła.  

Kobieta w wieku zbliżonym do jego ojca miała długie, rozpuszczone, ciemne włosy i śniadą cerę. Młody mężczyzna stojący z nią ramie w ramie był do niej podobny.

Stiles gdy stanął na ziemi poczuł jak sztywne nogi ma. Była alfa Hale uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

-Witaj. Jestem Talia, już niedługo twoja teściowa. – Wskazała na swojego syna. -A to jest Derek.

Chłopak słyszał ją jakby zza szyby, gdyż w uszach dudniła mu krew. Przedstawił się nie odrywając wzroku od szaro-żółtych oczu przyszłego partnera. Były piękne, ocienione długimi, czarnymi rzęsami. Zresztą cały mężczyzna był niezwykle urodziwy. Wyraziste rysy twarzy, ciemny zarost, ładnie wykrojona linia ust. Do tego proporcjonalna, umięśniona sylwetka. Młody alfa był od niego wyższy o jakieś osiem centymetrów, jednak jego budowa i aura, sprawiały, że górował nad nim tak, jakby ta różnica była o wiele większa.

Stiles wytarł spocone dłonie w spodnie. Usiłował uspokoić szalejące serce i wymyślić jakiś inteligentny teks, który sprawiłby, że twarz młodego Halea miałaby mniej kamienny wyraz. Choć zwykle był tak wygadany, teraz miał kompletną pustkę w głowie. Stał jak kołek z rozchylonymi ustami, z których nie chciał wydobyć się żaden dźwięk.

Derek pociągnął lekko nosem i zlustrował wzrokiem jego sylwetkę.

-Jesteś głodny. Obiad czeka. Chodźmy.

Powiedziawszy to obrócił się na pięcie i wszedł do budynku nie patrząc czy chłopak faktycznie za nim podąża.

Stilesa coś boleśnie zakuło w piersi. Przesunął rękę na brzuch, w którym nadal burczało. Wilkołak musiał to usłyszeć.

-Przygotowaliśmy powitalny posiłek w rodzinnym gronie. Zapraszam.

Talia objęła jego ramię i poprowadziła go do środka. Widać było, że chce zmazać złe wrażenie jakie zrobił jej syn.

Szatyn czuł jak obleka go zimno. Miał wrażenie, że jego wnętrzności zamarzają, a w żołądku osiada bryła lodu. Wszystkie nadzieje jakie miał wobec tego związku ulatywały z niego jak dmuchawce niesione wiatrem.

 _Czego się spodziewał?_ Chłopak pomyślał, że powinien był wiedzieć, iż alfa wilkołaków nie będzie skakał z radości na jego widok. Był szczupły i nikt, poza Lydią, nie nazwał go nigdy przystojnym. A nawet gdyby bogowie byli dla niego łaskawsi pod względem urody przecież nie zmieniłoby to faktu, że nie jest wilkołakiem.

 _A może to zapach ziół go tak odstręczył? Może picie ich było błędem?_ Stiles zadręczał się pytaniami, jednak zdawało mu się, że czegokolwiek by nie zrobił i tak nie byłby dostatecznie dobry dla tego wilkołaka. Jego poczucie własnej wartości w tym momencie z głośnym hukiem dosięgło dna. 

 

***

 

Derek miał wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila i z nerwów zacznie się trząść. Wpadł do jadalni, szybkim krokiem zmierzając do miejsca u szczytu stołu. Wuj Henry i ciocia Evelyn spojrzeli na niego pytająco widząc go samego, jednak skwitował to milczeniem. Zaczął nakładać jedzenie na swój talerz ignorując, jak niekulturalne było nie czekanie na resztę biesiadników. Na dodatek Paige nie skończyła jeszcze przynosić wszystkich potraw ze znajdującej się obok kuchni.

Hale, pogrążony we własnych myślach, zacisnął zęby. Wydawało mu się, że wszystkie jego obawy się potwierdziły. Isaac miał rację mówiąc, że emocji jego przyszłego towarzysza nie da się wywąchać. Jednak Derek widział jego szeroko otwarte oczy i rozchylone usta, oraz słyszał galopujące serce. Wiedział, że chłopak się go boi.

Od początku starał się nie mieć zbyt wielkich wymagań odnośnie przymusowego towarzysza. Każdy człowiek jest fizycznie słabszy od wilkołaka, a uroda nie jest przecież najważniejsza. Mimo to był rozbity i nie miał pojęcia jak traktować kogoś, kto się go lęka. Jeśli jego ludzka forma spotkała się z taką reakcją, to jaką histerię wywoła w wilczej skórze? A nawet gdyby chłopak opanował swój strach to i tak wolał kobiety i był zmuszony jedną porzucić.

Wilkołaka zabolało serce gdy zrozumiał, że mężczyzna z którym spędzi najbliższe lata zwyczajnie go nie chce.

Próbował się opanować, gdy usłyszał kroki na korytarzu. Po chwili do komnaty weszła jego matka prowadząc szatyna, który wyglądał na otępiałego. Kobieta rzuciła mu karcące spojrzenie, które zignorował przenosząc spojrzenie na Petera.

Mężczyzna kierował się prosto ku swojej partnerce. Ta ze śmiechem skoczyła mu na szyję. Wyglądało to dość zabawnie, bo była naprawdę niska i przypominała w tym momencie dziecko witające się z ojcem.

Ci którzy znali brata Talii sprzed jego związku, nadal dziwnie się czuli patrząc jak kręci sie w kółko ze swoją towarzyszką w ramionach. Trudno było uwierzyć, że minęło już dziesięć lat od kiedy przywiózł do rodzinnego domu drobną, ciemnowłosą szesnastolatkę o sarnich oczach. Ta dwójka była naprawdę udaną parą. Derek pomyślał, że będzie jedynym w rodzinie tkwiącym w nieszczęśliwym związku.

 Stiles wysłuchał jak Talia przedstawiała mu zebranych, każdemu kiwając głową w powitaniu. W pomieszczeniu oprócz „jego” wilkołaka znajdowali się państwo Tate z młodszą córką, jedenastoletnia siostra Dereka i towarzyszka Petera. Chłopak był tak skołowany, że dopiero teraz zauważył, że Malia i Erica nie szły razem z nimi. Nieobecność tej drugiej pogłębiła jego dyskomfort.

Jak szmaciana lalka dał się usadzić na miejscu po prawicy alfy. Wzrok miał skierowany w dół. Pierwszy raz odkąd opuścił dom poczuł, że chce do niego wrócić. Miał ochotę zmienić się w kruka i uciec.

W młodszy z Haleów narastała złość. Nie uszły jego uwadze spojrzenia jakie szatyn rzucał w stronę okna. _Czy on myśli, że się na niego rzucę i zagryzę?_ Miał ochotę w dosadny sposób powiedzieć przyszłemu towarzyszowi, żeby się opanował, gdy usłyszał trzepot skrzydeł i następujące po nim uderzania dziobem w szybę. Na zewnętrznym parapecie siedziało czarne ptaszysko wyraźnie dopominające się, by wpuścić je do środka.

Stilinski poderwał się pospiesznie i podbiegł do okna mocując się chwilę z otwarciem go. Gdy mu się udało został nagrodzony krakaniem pełnym aprobaty. Kruk siadł mu na ramieniu i delikatnie skubnął w ucho. Szatyn pod zainteresowanym wzrokiem zebranych zaczerwienił się lekko.

-Eee… To JC. Jest wiecznie głodny. Może jeść z nami prawda? – Wymamrotał.

Nie czekając na odpowiedz, skulił się lekko, siadając z powrotem. Chwycił za widelec, z impetem wbijając go w kawałek marchewki i podsuwając pod otwarty dziób. Ptak zjadł co dostał, ale zakrakał z pretensją.

-Warzywa są zdrowe. Jesteś zupełnie jak mój ojciec.

Było mu trochę głupio, ale jednocześnie cieszył się, że jego skrzydlaty przyjaciel jest z nim. Derek nadal wgapiał się w niego ze zmarszczonym czołem. Chłopakowi przyszło do głowy, że jeśli mężczyzna przez cały czas ma nie zmieniać wyrazu twarzy, to szybko nabawi się zmarszczek.

Alfa Hale obserwując nerwowe ruchy Stilesa i jego gadanie z krukiem nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że chłopak jest po prostu dziwny. Jakby nie wystarczały wszystkie jego negatywne cechy wymienione przez Isaaca.

-Synku, jak zjecie może oprowadzisz swojego przyszłego towarzysza po posiadłości?

Wilkołak rzucił matce wściekłe spojrzenie. Miał nadzieje ulotnić się zaraz po posiłku i zaszyć w jakimś kącie, aby móc przemyśleć swoją sytuację. W tej chwili zrozumiał jednak, iż nie ma takiej możliwości.

-Dobrze. – Zgodził się, nie siląc się na ukrywanie swojej niechęci. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No i wreszcie się spotkali :) Przyznam, że niełatwo pisało mi się ten rozdział. Mam nadzieje, że mimo to efekt się Wam spodoba. Komentarze i uwagi mile widziane :)


	6. Rozdział 6

Wszystkie korytarze i drzwi siedziby Haleów wyglądały dla Stilesa identycznie. Zapoznania się z budynkiem nie ułatwiało mu też to, że Derek był fatalnym przewodnikiem. Szedł szybkim krokiem prawie na niego nie patrząc. Wpuszczał go tylko do niektórych pomieszczeń i to na krótki rzut oka, by zaraz ruszyć dalej. Większość mijanych drzwi wskazywał niedbałym ruchem ręki, lakonicznie stwierdzał co się za nimi znajduje i szedł dalej.

Gdy doszli do biblioteki Hale pozwolił mu zajrzeć i chciał ruszyć dalej, jednak chłopak prześlizgnął się pod ręką trzymając klamkę. Ruszył w stronę dębowych regałów pełnych oprawionych w skórę ksiąg.

Wypełniło go podniecenie, które zawsze towarzyszyło mu gdy miał szansę dorwać się do nowego księgozbioru. Wyciągnął pierwszy wolumin, który wpadł mu do ręki.

-Oh. – Wyrwało mu się.

Choć Wilkołaki mówiły tym samym językiem co ludzie to najwyraźniej posługiwały się innym pismem.

Derek westchnął jakby przewidział reakcję szatyna.

-Naszych ksiąg sobie nie poczytasz. Idziemy?

W Stilinskim zagotowało się. _Nikt mu nie będzie mówił, że jakaś książka jest dla niego nie do przeczytania!_ No i ten rodzaj pisma wydawał się mu znajomy. Druidzi posługiwali się dwoma systemami znaków. Starszy opierał się na piktogramach i był wykorzystywany w obrzędach magicznych. Drugi, tak jak alfabet ludzi, był fonetyczny i na jego szczęście to do niego podobne było pismo wilkołaków.

-To pismo fonetyczne? – Upewnił się.

Wilkołak skrzywił się niezadowolony.

-Symbole odpowiadają pojęciom czy dźwiękom?

Derek wahał się przez chwilę, jakby nie wiedział o czym chłopak do niego mówi.

-Dźwiękom.

Stiles ucieszył się. Przerzucił kartki by zając się odczytywaniem pierwszej strony, gdy poczuł szarpniecie za ramię. Otworzył szeroko oczy. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że wilkołak faktycznie ciągnął go w stronę wyjścia z pomieszczenia. JC zakrakał w proteście, wyraźnie podzielając jego uczucia.

Hale postanowił wypełnić polecenie matki, niezależnie od tego jak chłopak się na to zapatrywał. Puścił go, gdy przekonał się, że ten się nie opiera tylko idzie przyciskając do piersi książkę.

Szatynowi ciężko było uwierzyć, że mężczyzna naprawdę odważył się na coś takiego. Właściwie zachowywał się jakby zmuszanie siłą przyszłych towarzyszy do wypełnienia swojej woli było czymś najnaturalniejszym w świecie.

Przez resztę oglądania budynku chłopak już nawet nie starał się skupić na zapamiętywaniu rozkładu pomieszczeń.

Zwiedzanie zakończyli w przestronnym, jasnym salonie znajdującym się na drugim piętrze.

-To nasze pokoje. – Powiedział Derek. -Twoja sypialnia jest tam. – Wskazał drzwi na prawo.

Stilinski domyślił się, że te na lewo prowadzą do pomieszczenia, w którym ma nocować jego partner.

Miał mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony nie był gotowy na dzielenie łoża z obcą osobą, a z drugiej ubodło go to, że Derek z góry założył, iż mają spać w innych izbach.

Z westchnieniem skierował się do siebie. Zaskoczyło go jak starannie umeblowany był pokój. Na łożu z baldachimem znajdowała się cała sterta zdobionych poduszek i wełnianych pledów.

W kominku było przygotowane drewno do rozpalenia, więc ktoś postarał się by nie było mu zimno. Zaśmiał się w duchu. Zastanawiał się, jak wielkim zmarzluchem była towarzyszka Petera. Założył, że to na podstawie jej upodobań tutejsi ocenili potrzeby cieplne ludzi.

W pomieszczeniu znajdowała się też pojemna drewniana szafa i duże biurko, przy którym stał tapicerowany skórą fotel. Na blacie rozłożony był papier, pióro i kałamarz. Koło bogato zdobionej, dużej, drewnianej skrzyni już leżały jego rzeczy. Na jej wieku zostawiono mu miękki, bawełniany ręcznik.

Rzucił okiem na bruneta stojącego w progu i śledzącego jego ruchy z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami. Ktoś włożył dużo wysiłku, żeby czuł się tu dobrze, jednak miał pewność, że tym kimś nie był Derek.

Położył trzymany wolumin na biurku, a następnie sięgnął po czyste ubrania i biały materiał ze skrzyni.

-Chciałbym się odświeżyć po podróży. 

-Zaprowadzę cię do łaźni.

Stiles był mu wdzięczny. Tylko mniej więcej zapamiętał gdzie ona się znajdowała, a był zbyt zmęczony na błądzenie.

                                            

***

 

Szatyn obudził się nagle. Przez moment zaciekle mrugał oczami, aby pozbyć się mgiełki snu. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest i co go obudziło. Powoli do jego świadomości docierały wspomnienia. Zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w siedzibie wilkołaków w łóżku, które od dziś należało do niego. Po umyciu chciał się na chwilę położyć, by odpocząć. Bił się z własnymi myślami i w pewnym momencie wyczerpany zasnął.

Przebudził się, gdy ktoś zaciekle walił w jego drzwi. Rzucił okiem na siedzącego na oparciu fotela JC. Ptak nie wydawał się jednak zaniepokojony.

-Proszę! – Zawołał schrypniętym od snu głosem, jednocześnie przygładzając sobie włosy.

Do pomieszczenia weszła szeroko uśmiechnięta Erica z Malią u boku. W dłoniach niosła tacę.

-Ominąłeś kolację śpiochu.

Stiles potarł dłonią twarz i ziewnął przeciągle.

-Przepraszam. Mam nadzieje, że nikogo tym nie obraziłem.

-Nie stresuj się. Talia jest naprawdę wyrozumiałą osobą.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się krzywo.

-Niestety nowy alfa chyba nie odziedziczył tej cechy.

-Zdaje się, że nie zrobił na tobie dobrego wrażenia.

Blondynka postawiła tacę na biurku. Kruk od razu się nią zainteresował. Dziewczyna podsunęła mu pod dziób małą ceramiczną miseczkę. JC wydał z siebie niskie „Grrrraaaa”, co niewątpliwie było jego wersją wyznania miłości.

-Zdaje się, że ja zrobiłem na nim piorunująco złe wrażenie.

-Naprawdę? – Zamyśliła się. -Faktycznie był dziwny i nie jad za dużo. Choć on zazwyczaj ma kamienną twarz. Nie lubi pokazywać swoich emocji.

-Oj, mnie okazywał. Całą gamę negatywnych uczuć. Wystarczył mu jeden rzut oka na mnie.

-Nie przesadzasz? Zapach masz dziwny, ale wcale nie sprawiasz aż tak złego wrażenia.

Stiles westchnął. Malia podeszła do niego i szturchnęła pyskiem jego rękę. Pogłaskał ją automatycznym ruchem.

-Uwierz mi, chciałbym się mylić.

-Może daj mu trochę czasu. Przy bliższym poznaniu zyskujesz.

Chłopak parsknął śmiechem.

-Jesteś rozkoszna.  

-Nie aż tak jak ty. A teraz ruszaj pupcie. Paige piecze wspaniałe chleby. Jak spróbujesz od razu ci się humor poprawi.

Szatyn wstał z westchnieniem. Choć kochał jeść jakoś nie wierzył, że w tej sytuacji może być ono remedium na jego problemy.

-Przyniosłaś mi wrzątek?

-No ba. Jak mógłbyś wypić te swoje śmierdzące ziółka, gdybym tego nie zrobiła.

 

***

 

Peter szarpnął biodrami do góry i poczuł jak wypełnia go ekstaza. Sekundę po nim Paige jęknęła pod wpływem fali orgazmu i opadła na jego spoconą klatkę piersiową. Podciągnął ją delikatnie, wysuwając się z niej. Z czułością przeczesał jej ciemne, zmierzwione włosy.

Napawał się zapachem spełnienia bijącym od towarzyszki. Jego umysł wypełniała jej euforia i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Wiedział, że jego ramiona są dla niej domem. Sam też dopiero przy niej poczuł się u siebie. Nim ją poznał był wędrowcem, co było nietypowe u wilkołaków.

\- Pięć minut przerwy i kolejna runda?

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się perliście.

-Na dzisiaj mam już dość. Nie jestem wilkołakiem.

-Moje Serce, nie doceniasz się. – Powiedział całując ją w czubek głowy.

Dziewczyna powolnymi ruchami głaskała jego obojczyk.

-Zdaje się, że minęliśmy porę kolacji.

-Ty wystarczysz, bym się nasycił.

Został nagrodzony lekkim uśmiechem i pacnięciem w ramię.

-Zarządzam kuchnią.

-Raz poradzą sobie bez ciebie. Powiedz mi lepiej, co myślisz o prezencie, który ci przywiozłem?

-Prezencie?

-O Stilesie. Wiem, że czasem tęsknisz za towarzystwem ludzi. A on jest całkiem udanym egzemplarzem tego gatunku.

-Wiesz, nie miałam za bardzo szansy lepiej go poznać. Spędziliśmy wspólnie niewiele czasu. Do tego towarzystwo Dereka zdawało się go niepokoić.

Dłoń Halea znajdująca się miedzy jej łopatkami nerwowo drgnęła. Paige poprzez ich wieź wyczuła jego rozczarowanie.

-Mój siostrzeniec już w chwili powitania zachowywał się wobec swojego przyszłego towarzysza nagannie. Będę musiał z nim o tym porozmawiać.

-Może nie powinniśmy byli zostawiać tego chłopaka samego przy kolacji. Zna tu tylko waszą trójkę.

-Talia nie pozwoli, by ponownie spotkała go jakaś nieuprzejmość ze strony Dereka lub kogoś innego.

-Masz rację. – Wymamrotała chowając twarz na jego piersi.

Podniósł jej brodę, tak aby ich oczy się spotkały.

-Hej, Duszko. Martwisz się o niego? Da sobie radę. Ty przecież dałaś, prawda?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego, a jej oczy wypełniła miłość.

-Miałam ciebie.

-A on ma nas. Nie jest jedynym człowiekiem pośród wilkołaków. Twoja obecność na pewno będzie dla niego wsparciem.

Dziewczyna lekko się zasępiła.

-Nie wiem czy nie przeceniasz wagi jaką może przykładać do naszego człowieczeństwa. On jest synem szlachcica, a ja córką piekarza.

-Stiles nie jest jednym z tych, którzy mogliby wzgardzić twoim towarzystwem z tak błahego powodu. Niezależnie od waszych wcześniejszych pozycji społecznych już niedługo będziecie członkami jednej rodziny.

-Tak, masz rację. – Uśmiechnęła się psotnie. -Zamierzam być miłą, wspierającą krewną.

Peter przekręcił się układając swoją partnerkę pod sobą. Obsypał jej szyję mokrymi, głośnymi całusami wywołując jej radosny chichot. Usiłowała zasłonić usta ręką jednak chwycił ją za nadgarstek i ucałował każdy palec po kolei, na koniec przytulając jej dłoń do swojej twarzy.

-Duszko, ty zawsze jesteś miła. Jesteś najmilszą osobą jaką znam.

Paige uniosła głowę stykając ich wargi w delikatnej pieszczocie.

-A ty mój kochany jesteś w stu procentach obiektywny.

Hale uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Cokolwiek dziewczyna mówiła on i tak wiedział, że ma rację. Nawet gdyby przemierzył świat wzdłuż i wszerz nie znalazłby nikogo lepszego od niej.

                                            

***

 

Talia weszła do swojego dawnego gabinetu, zastając tam swojego syna. Dokładnie tak jak się spodziewała. Derek podniósł na nią wzrok znad przeglądanych papierów i po jego twarzy przemknęło poczucie winny, jednak błyskawicznie zastąpiła je maska obojętności.

-Synku, co ty robisz?

-Przeglądam dokumentację dotyczącą ilości posiadanych przez nas owiec, prognozowanego rozpłodu i przewidywanej ilości wełny jaką uzyskamy w tym sezonie.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się krzywo. Macierzyństwo naprawdę uczyło cierpliwości. Zwłaszcza, gdy potomek zachowywał się jak dziecko mimo dojrzałego już wieku.

-Wiesz, że nie o tym mówię. Czemu zachowałeś się tak wobec Stilesa? Biedak był załamany.

-Raczej przerażony.

  
Talia uniosła brew, uwydatniając tym podobieństwo do syna.

-A tego właśnie chciałeś? By się ciebie bał?

Alfa wykrzywił się, zaciskając ręce na blacie mahoniowego biurka. Poczuł, że drewno zaraz ustąpi pod jego siłą, więc natychmiast rozluźnił chwyt. Mebel wykonał jego dziadek i znając staruszka, jeśli dowiedziałby się o uszkodzeniu go przyjechałby złoić wnukowi skórę. Westchnął boleśnie.

-Nie, nie tego chciałem, ale on był wystraszony od samego początku.

-Powiedziałabym raczej, że zdenerwowany. Co jest zupełnie naturalne w waszej sytuacji. Sam nie grzeszyłeś spokojem przed spotkaniem z nim. Właściwie nadal jesteś daleki od bycia spokojnym. Może powinieneś dać mu szansę. Musicie się nawzajem poznać.

Derek niechętnie kiwnął głową. Matka miała rację. Unikanie własnego towarzysza daleko go nie zaprowadzi. Niezależnie od własnej frustracji powinien zawalczyć o ułożenie jakichś stosunków z dzieciakiem.

-Postaraj się byście przynajmniej posiłki jadali wspólnie. Nie karzę ci być z nim całą dobę.

Wilkołak ponownie kiwnął głową. Czasem trudno było mieć matkę czytającą z ciebie jak z otwartej księgi.


	7. Rozdział 7

Pióro skrzypiało po papierze. Była w tym pewna nerwowość. Nagle zapadła cisza i dało się słyszeć cichy szept.

-Lydia, co mam ci, do diaska, napisać?

Derekiem coś szarpnęło w środku. Wiedział od Isaaca, że tak miała na imię kochanka Stilesa. Nacisnął klamkę i pchnął drzwi. Pokój wypełniał aromat ziół, które wcześniej wyczuł od swojego przyszłego towarzysza. On sam siedział zaś przy biurku. Gdy usłyszał skrzypienie zawiasów drgnął nerwowo. Odwrócił się, by zobaczyć kto wszedł i zamarł na moment z półotwartymi ustami.

-Eee…Cześć. – Wydukał w końcu.

Derek kiwnął mu głową w powitaniu. Wiedział, że powinien jakoś nawiązać rozmowę, ale nie miał pojęcia jak to zrobić. Wszystkie pytania, które pragnął zadać raczej nie nadawały się do wprowadzenia miłej atmosfery.

Szatyn szarpnął głową, gdy kątem oka spostrzegł, że z uniesionego nad kartką pióra kapie atrament. Zaklął, chwycił następny arkusz i próbował zetrzeć nim plamę. Jęknął, gdy zrozumiał, że teraz oba do niczego się nie nadają.

Miał nadzieję, że pisząc list do przyjaciółki poczuje się jakby był bliżej niej. Nie szło mu jednak dobrze. Nie wiedział co napisać. Nie chciał jej martwić, opisując jak mało entuzjastycznie przyjął go wilkołak. Czuł się skrępowany, gdy przypominał sobie jak przekonywał rodzinę i przyjaciół, że na pewno wszystko między nim i alfą świetnie się ułoży.

Brunet stał wpatrując się w niego. Chłopakowi, przez napięcie wiszące w powietrzu, znów zaczęło galopować serce. Mężczyzna nagle ruszył w jego stronę, przez co szatyn drgnął lekko. Hale widząc to zatrzymał się jak zamrożony.

Stilinski pomyślał, że jest naprawdę dziwnie.

-Ile masz lat? –Wyrzucił z siebie Derek.

To pytanie przyszło mu nagle do głowy i wydawało się neutralne. Szatyn zamrugał zaskoczony. Nie tego się spodziewał.

-Niedługo kończę dwadzieścia.

-Naprawdę? Wyglądasz na góra szesnaście.

Wilkołak skrzywił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak to zabrzmiało. Stiles spuścił głowę i zaczął nerwowo miąć rąbek koszuli. Cisza niebezpiecznie się przedłużała.

-To samiec?

Chłopak poderwał głowę i znów zamrugał.

-Eee… Proszę?

Hale skrzywił się zniecierpliwiony. Te całe „uprzejme konwersacje” były jeszcze trudniejsze niż mu się wydawało. Wskazał głową na kruka, który wyglądał jakby miał ochotę wydziobać mu oczy, a później je skonsumować.

Gdy Stilinski wreszcie zrozumiał o co mu chodzi, pokiwał energicznie głową.

-Tak to samiec. Zdecydowanie samiec. Tak jak ja. Obaj jesteśmy płci męskiej. Ale to już pewnie zauważyłeś. Zresztą musiałem być mężczyzną. Przecież nie chciałeś kobiety.

-Chłopak  mamrotał coraz ciszej, gdy do jego mózgu dotarło jaki bełkot wyszedł z jego ust.

Derek wpatrywał się oniemiały w czerwieniejącego szatyna. Stiles miał ochotę otworzyć okno i odlecieć w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Przeczesał ręką włosy. Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że jest rzecz, o którą już wcześniej powinien był spytać.

-Alfo Hale, właściwie jak wygląda zostawanie towarzyszem wilkołaka? Weźmiemy ślub?

-Ślub? Nie. Gdy podejmujemy decyzję o oficjalnym zostaniu towarzyszami, mówimy o tym alfie w obecności stada.

Stiles zrobił skonsternowaną minę.

-Przecież ty jesteś alfą.

-W przypadku alfy ona sama ogłasza to stadu.

-Całemu? To znaczy, że za każdym razem jak ktoś chce wejść w związek, muszą się zbierać wilkołaki z całego terytorium? – Nie mieściło mu się to w głowie.

Derek spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

-Wystarczą mieszkańcy danej osady. Każda ma jakiegoś lokalnego przywódcę, a alfa ma obowiązek objeżdżać włości i wtedy wysłuchuje informacji o zawartych związkach i uzupełnia spis stada. 

-Rodziny wilkołaków zostających towarzyszami świętują to jakoś?

-Zazwyczaj jest organizowany z tej okazji posiłek.

Szatyn uznał, że tak naprawdę przypominało to zawarcie ślubu. Oczywiście, pomijając aspekt religijny. Wilkołaki nie czciły żadnych bogów. Przełknął ślinę nim zadał następne pytanie ze wzrokiem wbitym w oczy swojego rozmówcy.

-Alfo Hale, kiedy ogłosisz swojemu stadu, że jesteśmy towarzyszami? 

-Gdy moja siostra i babka się zjawią. Powinno to nastąpić do tygodnia.

Mężczyzna zamilkł na chwilę i zmarszczył brwi z namysłem. Po jego twarzy przemknął przebłysk wahania, po którym przybrała ona neutralny wyraz.

-Mów mi po imieniu. Zwracanie się do swojego partnera oficjalnym tytułem nie jest zbyt wygodne.

Stilinski uśmiechnął się na te słowa. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy wilkołak zwrócił się do niego w sposób, który, przy odrobinie dobrej woli, można by uznać za przyjazny.

-Dobrze Dereku. Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś w zamian nazywał mnie Stilesem.

Wilkołak zgodził się, oznajmiając to lekkim kiwnięciem głowy. Znów zamilkł, jego wzrok zawędrował na zabrudzone kartki, przez co jego spojrzenie stwardniało.

-Pójdę do swojego gabinetu. Erica przyniosła ci kolację?

-Tak, przyniosła nam obu.

Hale spojrzał na niego pytająco, unosząc brew.

-Mnie i JC.

-Jeśli miałbyś ochotę jeszcze coś zjeść, wiesz gdzie jest kuchnia.

-Kucharka nie będzie zła, że panoszę się po jej królestwie?

\- Paige nadzoruje kuchnię i już się przyzwyczaiła. Chodzimy jeść, kiedy jesteśmy głodni. A osoby pełniące dyżur w kuchni też zazwyczaj podjadają.

-Macie dyżury? Nie ma stałej służby?

Derek zmarszczył brwi.

-Jesteśmy stadem, rodziną. Nie służymy sobie.

-Ale przecież macie hierarchie?

-Tak. Inaczej panowałby bałagan. Silni chronią słabszych. Podążamy za swoimi talentami.

W tym momencie była kolej Stilesa na zmarszczenie brwi. Pięknie to brzmiało, jednak był świadom, że Hale odziedziczył pozycje po matce. Uznał jednak, iż poruszenie tego tematu nie byłoby dobrym pomysłem. Nie zyskałby nim sympatii rozmówcy, a bardzo mu na niej zależało.

-Pójdę już. – Powiedziawszy to, wilkołak odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł.

Szatyn uznał za pozytywne to, że tym razem nie wyglądał jakby chciał się znaleźć jak najdalej od niego. Pomyślał, że będzie musiał pogodzić się z tym, iż przez pewien czas rozmowy między nimi będą niezręczne. Derek przychodząc do niego, z nieporadną próbą podjęcia jakiejkolwiek konwersacji, wykazał się dobrą wolą, za którą był mu wdzięczny. Parę godzin wstecz nie powiedziałby, że nastąpi to tak szybko. Stiles miał, pewnie na swoją zgubę, miększe serce niż mu się wydawało. Wystarczył ten jeden gest życzliwości, by zaczął darzyć sympatią swojego przyszłego partnera. Westchnął cierpiętniczo, co JC przyjął skrzywieniem łebka i rzutem czarnego oka. Chłopak wyciągnął dłoń i pogłaskał go.

                                            

***

 

Poranne słońce grzało twarz Stilesa, budząc go z lekkiego snu. Chłopak jęknął, nakrywając twarz poduszką.

JD widząc jego ruch, przefrunął na ramę łóżka i zakrakał.

-Już, już. Mógłbyś poczekać jeszcze pięć minut. – Wymamrotał.

Kruk nie przejął się zbytnio. Dalej domagał się wypuszczenia na świeże powietrze, by mógł sobie polatać. Chłopak usiłował wstać, ale zaplątał się w kołdrę i spadł na podłogę z głośnym łomotem. Podniósł się ze stęknięciem, rozmasowując biodro. Pokuśtykał do okna, otwierając je. Ptak przemknął nad jego głową, kracząc w podziękowaniu. Szatyn jeszcze przez chwilę stał wystawiając twarz na pieszczotę promieni słońca.

Kończył zakładanie ubrań, które dzień wcześniej przyniosła mu Erica, gdy ktoś zapukał. Pospiesznie zaciągnął troczki kremowej koszuli.

-Proszę!

Alfa wszedł obrzucają go wzrokiem, w którym zabłysła aprobata. Stiles postanowił ubierać się tak jak wilkołaki w rozpaczliwej próbie nie wyróżniania się za bardzo. Wprawdzie Paige pozostała przy ludzkich ubraniach, jednak dla niej przerzucenie się z sukienek na spodnie z pewnością byłoby trudniejsze niż dla niego zmiana ich materiału. Choć miał uczucie, że jego nogi nienajlepiej prezentują się w ciemnej skórze. 

-Idę coś zjeść. Pójdziesz ze mną?

-Chętnie.

Na miejscu okazało się, że osób zebranych przy stole jest zdecydowanie więcej niż przy posiłku, który konsumował w tej jadalni wcześniej. Wszyscy wgapiali się w niego bez jakiegokolwiek skrępowania. Nie uznał tego za miłe doświadczenie. Derek przedstawił mu, tych których nie miał szansy poznać dzień wcześniej. Chłopakowi zawirowało w głowie od nadmiaru imion do przyswojenia. Wiedział też, że musi jak najszybciej zorientować się kto jaką funkcję pełni w stadzie. Dwór Beacon Hills nauczył go, że wiedza to potęga. Zbieranie informacji było niezwykle ważne dla przetrwania.

Siadł na tym samym miejscu co dzień wcześniej. Krzesło naprzeciw niego ponownie zajęła Talia. Uśmiechnęła się do niego i zaczęła wypytywać o jego samopoczucie w nowym miejscu, oraz polecać mu lubiane przez siebie potrawy. Zadbała też o to, by więcej osób włączyło się w ich rozmowę. Peter i Paige zdawali się chcieć wynagrodzić mu brak uwagi z dnia wcześniejszego. 

Stiles zdziwił się, gdy spostrzegł Malię zmierzającą w jego stronę w wilczej postaci. Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, wywiesiła język. Miał wrażenie, że to forma uśmiechu. Dziewczyna wskoczyła na puste, do tej pory, miejsce po jego lewej i kiwnęła mu łbem.

-Część. – Odpowiedział na jej powitanie, a kąciki jego ust automatycznie się uniosły.

Zastanawiał się jak wilkołaczyca planuje ponakładać sobie coś na talerz. Jednak Kiley szybko rozwiała jego wątpliwości, tworząc małą stertę jedzenia i podsuwając ją pod nos starszej siostry, która zaraz zaczęła łapczywie je pochłaniać.

Wyszczerzył się rozbawiony i poczuł na sobie wzrok młodego Halea. Nie potrafił nic z niego wyczytać i zmieszał się lekko. Może podśmiewanie się z wilczej formy nie było tu dobrze widziane.

-Miałbyś ochotę przespacerować się po okolicy? – Spytała Talia.

Stilinski podejrzewał jakimi torami biegną jej myśli.

-Bardzo chętnie. Malia, może potowarzyszyłabyś mi?

Wilczyca kiwnęła głową przełykając kawałek mięsa. Jeśli wiedziała, że wyszedł z propozycją by przyszła teściowa nie zaproponowała Dereka, to nie było tego po niej widać. Peter nie był jednak subtelny. Uniósł brew z krzywym uśmieszkiem. Szatyn miał ochotę pokazać mu język.

Gdy Malia skończyła swój posiłek wyszli na zewnątrz. Dzień wydawał się naprawdę ładny. Słońce przeświecało przez tworzące delikatną, naciową zasłonkę Cirrusy. Wiał lekki wietrzyk, niosąc wonie lata. Stiles nabrał głęboki wdech i jego twarz rozpogodziła się.

-Co ty na to byśmy po prostu szli przed siebie? Pewnie się zgubię, jednak ufam, że wskażesz mi drogę powrotną.     

Wilczyca kiwnęła łbem i otarła się o jego nogę. Podbiegła kawałek do przodu, zawróciła okrążając go i pchnęła lekko od tyłu.

-Idę, idę. – Parsknął przez śmiech.

Ruszył do przodu, zdając się na instynkt. Minęli stajnie i padoki, przez pewien czas idąc przez zieloną łąkę, która powoli zamieniała się w coraz bardziej zalesiony teren. Knieje, w które się zanurzyli były bujne i zróżnicowane. Otaczały ich buki, jodły, świerki, jawory, a gdzieniegdzie pojawiały się dęby i wierzby o białych konarach.

Stiles czuł wibracje magii. To ona wskazywała mu drogę. Była jak magiczna lina, oplatająca go i ciągnąca w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Szli długo, a on bardziej maszerował niż spacerował. Po jego plecach spływał pot, a klatka piersiowa wypełniała się powietrzem z coraz większym trudem. Gdy już myślał, że nie wytrzyma znaleźli się na niewielkiej polance. W jej centrum rosło bardzo stare drzewo o rozłożystej koronie. Zdawało się pulsować mocą.

Malia spojrzała na niego dziwnie, jakby się zastanawiała jak to się stało, że już drugiego dnia pobytu w tej okolicy, zaszedł prosto pod święte drzewo.

-Popatrz jakie miłe miejsce! Myślę, że siądę tu na moment. Strasznie się zasapałem.

Wziął głębszy wdech i skierował swoje kroki ku Nemetonowi.


	8. Rozdział 8

Stiles wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził chropowatą korę. Poczuł wibracje magii, która była jak puls ludzkiego serca. Rzucił okiem na Malie, której wyraz pyska przypominał mu twarz Dereka, gdy marszczył brwi. Usiadł na trawie z impetem. Oparł plecy o pień i uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Może wyglądał na szaleńca, ale nie chciał o tym myśleć.

-Jeśli chcesz sobie pobiegać, to droga wolna. Mnie zregenerowanie sił zajmie chwilę. Wystarczy jeśli za jakiś czas po mnie wrócisz.

Wilkołaczyca przekrzywiła łeb, rozważając jego propozycję. Spojrzała mu w oczy i kiwnęła głową. Lekkim krokiem minęła go, odwróciła się raz i upewniwszy w swoim postanowieniu, ruszyła truchtem w leśną gęstwinę.

Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą. Pragnął być sam na sam ze świętym drzewem. Czuł, że Nemeton wita go tak jak rodzic wita dawno nie widziane dziecko. Ciepło rozlewało się po jego ciele. Miał wrażenie, że nie tylko jego plecy dotykają pnia. Czuł jakby całe jego ciało było obejmowane przez kochający i troskliwy byt. W oczach stanęły mu łzy. Nie powstrzymywał ich, gdy po krótkiej chwili spłynęły po twarzy. Przymknął powieki głęboko wzruszony.

Żałował, że jego mama nie miała szansy zaznać tego co on teraz. Wiele lat mieszkała tak blisko granicy, jednak nigdy nie zdecydowała się przekroczyć jej i zdać na zew pradawnej magii.

Nie wiedział ile tak trwał w bezruchu, gdy szelest skrzydeł sprawił, że otworzył oczy. JC siedział przed nim, wgapiając się w niego paciorkowym oczkiem. Stiles przesłał mu swoje myśli, wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Kruk zdawał się wahać przez chwilę, po czym poczłapał swoim zabawnym, ptasim krokiem w jego stronę i wbił dziób w jego rękę.

-Ałć.

Szatyn docisnął krwawiącą dłoń do pnia. Przez jeden oddech nic się nie działo, po czym ból gwałtownie się zwiększył. Nemeton zdawał się wysysać posokę z jego rany. Chłopka poczuł zawroty głowy i stracił ostrość widzenia.

Magia zaczęła go wypełniać w chwili gdy stracił przytomność. Ostatnie co zapamiętał, to jak niższe konary pochylają się ku niemu i chwytają, układając wygodnie na trawie.

                                            

***

 

Peter po śniadaniu zwykł spędzać czas w swoim gabinecie. Jednak gdy zobaczył strategiczny odwrót Stilinskiego, postanowił dorwać swojego siostrzeńca i przeprowadzić z nim poważną rozmowę. Derek wyczuł pismo nosem i usiłował wyminąć go w progu jadalni, jednak był to manewr nieudany.

-Nasz drogi Alfo, może poświęcisz mi minutkę?

\- Peter, wiesz jak wiele ksiąg muszę przejrzeć odkąd przejąłem obowiązki po matce.

Starszy Hale wyszczerzył się wrednie.

-Teraz jestem twoją prawą ręką. Mogę ci pomóc. Jednak teraz żądam odrobiny twojego czasu dla siebie.

Derek westchnął ciężko. Poprowadził wuja do swojego gabinetu i szybko zajął miejsce za biurkiem, by chociaż tak oddzielić się od nachalnego krewnego. Peter uniósł brwi, ale bez słowa komentarza usiadł po drugiej stronie blatu.

-Podejrzewam, że wiesz o czym chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Posłałem Isaaca przodem, gdyż zachowywał się niewłaściwie wobec Stilesa. Widzę jednak, że to był błąd. Musiał nagadać ci niezłych bzdur. Jeśli nie, to nie wiem jak wytłumaczyć sobie twoją agresję wobec przyszłego towarzysza.

Młody Hale skrzywił się. Może wuj miał trochę racji. Lahey faktycznie nastawił go negatywnie wobec tego człowieka. Jednak nie uważał, by wszystko co powiedział było nieprawdą.

-Nie było bzdurą stwierdzenie, że boi się on wilkołaków, ani to, że był zmuszony do porzucenia kochanki.  

Peter miał minę pełną niedowierzania.

-Jesteś idiotą? Spędziłem ze Stilesem więcej czasu niż ty i, uwierz mi, zauważyłbym gdyby się mnie bał.

-Ponoć wilcza forma Isaaca, spowodowała u niego napad paniki.

-Raczej sama przemiana wywołała napad zdziwienia. Co jest uzasadnione. Większość ludzi, która dla nas pracuje za pierwszym razem zareagowała podobnie. Gdyby naprawdę się bał, to nie proponowałby twojej kuzynce wspólnego spaceru. Zresztą sam widziałeś, że był rozbawiony jej zachowaniem w wilczej postaci. Nie było w nim śladu strachu.

Tych argumentów nie dało się obalić, wiec Derek zmienił taktykę. Choć sam nie był pewny, dlaczego zwyczajnie nie przyznał się do błędu.

-Ale miał kobietę nim tu przybył.

-Tak to wyglądało i tak plotkowano. Jednak czy jest to prawdą? Gdy patrzyłem jak się żegnają, nie miałem wrażenia, że któreś z nich jest załamane rozstaniem.

-U Stilesa zapach ziół tłumi wszystko.

Starszy wilkołak się zaśmiał.

-Na pewno nie mimikę twarzy. To, że ty masz ją tak ubogą nie znaczy, że inni też. Z kobiety, z kolei można było wywąchać wszystko. Nie była zrozpaczona, co najwyżej smutna. Nie wyglądała na kogoś, kto traci miłość swojego życia.

-Nawet jeśli ich więź nie była silna, nie zmienia to płci dziewczyny. Mój przyszły partner gustuje w kobietach.

-Co nie wyklucza, że może lubić też mężczyzn. Postaraj się go zdobyć. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne wyzwanie, ale spróbuj być miły i czarujący.

Alfa warknął. To nie tak, że był prawiczkiem. Do tej pory nie miał problemów z uwodzeniem potencjalnych kochanków.   

Peter uznał, że rozmowa jest zakończona. Pomachał siostrzeńcowi i udał się do siebie.

                                            

***

 

Malia miała ochotę dalej biegać, jednak minęło już dostatecznie dużo czasu odkąd zostawiła Stilinskiego. Zatrzymała się przy strumieniu by spłukać ze swojego futra resztki lisiej krwi. Chciała się dobrze prezentować, by chłopak nie wziął jej za fleję. Wydawał się być miły i ją lubił, a chciała utrzymać ten stan. Od pierwszej chwili wyczuła, że Erica się o niego troszczy i darzy go sympatią. Dlatego ona również chciała być z nim w dobrej komitywie.

Z uniesionym ogonem wmaszerowała na polanę i przystanęła zdziwiona. Chłopak spał. Zastanowiło ją jak wiele snu musi potrzebować. Kruk siedział obok swojego pana, czuwając nad jego bezpieczeństwem.  

Malia mentalnie wzruszyła ramionami. Cichutko, by przez przypadek nie obudzić Stilesa, podeszła i położyła się tuż obok niego. Chłopak musiał wyczuć jej ciepło przez sen, gdyż przewrócił się na bok wtulając się w jej futro. Parsknęła rozbawiona.

Gdy szatyn przebudził się jakiś czas później ziewnął przeciągle. Pomacał ciepłą, puchatą poduszkę. Ta w odpowiedzi szturchnęła go mokrym nosem w policzek. Zaśmiał się. Czuł się tak pełen energii jak nigdy. Nemeton przyjął ofiarę jego krwi, w zamian napełniając go mocą. Spojrzał na dłoń, na której powinna znajdować się rana, jednak skóra była gładka i jak zwykle blada. Uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością.

Ułożenie słońca na niebie i jego burczący brzuch powiedziały mu, że spał dość długo. Był prawie pewny, że spóźni się na obiad.

-Idziemy?

Mimo, że powrót, dzięki nowo zyskanej energii, był krótszy niż dotarcie na polankę, to jednak jego obawy się potwierdziły. Derek siedział na schodach do posiadłości z zaciętą miną.

-Jesteście spóźnieni.

-Tak, przepraszam. Nie jadłeś jeszcze?

-Nie. – To jedno, krótkie słowo miało temperaturę lodu.

Stiles uśmiechnął się, skrępowany. _Zdaje się, że znów nie zrobiłem dobrego wrażenia_. Wszedł do jadalni, w której siedział tylko chudy i niski jak na wilkołaka chłopak, wyglądający na nastolatka. Szatyn pamiętał, że przedstawiono mu go rano jako Coreya. Chciał zaproponować mu, żeby siadł bliżej szczytu stołu, ale ten, wyraźnie spłoszony widokiem alfy, poderwał się. Odniósł swój talerz do kuchni i uciekł z pochyloną głową.

Stilinski zamarł w pół kroku i zamrugał kilka razy, jakby to mogło zmienić to co przed chwilą zobaczył.

-Eee… Co to ja… A! Dziękuję ci, że na mnie poczekałeś.

-Nie ma za co. – Odpowiedź była wyburczana.

Usiedli i zaczęli nakładać sobie jedzenie. Jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem był szczęk mytych naczyń dobiegający z pomieszczenia obok.

Stiles nie wytrzymał długo panującego milczenia. Zaczął nerwowo nawijać o tym jaką ładną pogodę dziś mają i o urodzie miejscowej flory. Sam podziwiał siebie za tępo w jakim jadł i mówił. Momentami robiąc te czynności jednocześnie.

Hale nie spuszczał z niego oczu, unosząc brwi. Właściwie był wdzięczny, że konwersacja prawie nie wymaga jego aktywnego uczestnictwa. Miał czas kontemplować jak dziwaczny partner mu się trafił. Co chwilę łapał spojrzenie jego rozbieganych oczu. W pewnej chwili uderzyło w niego, że mają kolor whisky i zdają się świecić wewnętrznym blaskiem. Pomyślał o tym jak fascynujące się zdają. W ten sposób sam nie zauważył kiedy zaspokoił swój głód.

Chłopak, widząc jego pusty talerz, pospiesznie wepchnął sobie do gardła ostatni kęs swojego posiłku. Zadławił się nim i szybko chwycił za puchar z wodą. Gdy odzyskał oddech, pospiesznie wstał.

-Będę już szedł. – Jego głos podejrzanie przypominał pisk.

Zamknął za sobą masywne drzwi, opierając się o nie z ciężkim westchnieniem. Wiedział, że jest słyszany przez alfę obdarzonego doskonałym słuchem, lecz miał to gdzieś.

Ruszyć do przodu i prawie potknął się o Malie, która wywiesiła język. Przewrócił oczami. Byłoby mu raźniej, gdyby towarzyszyła mu podczas posiłku z jego wspaniałym towarzyszem, ponieważ JC nie wrócił z nimi, nadal zajmując się samodzielnym żerowaniem. Nie chciał jednak robić wyrzutów nowej znajomej. Stopień zażyłości ich relacji nie uprawniał go do tego. Nie powiedział więc słowa na to, że czekała na niego na zewnątrz.

Nie bardzo wiedział co ma ze sobą zrobić. Poszedł do swojego pokoju z wilczycą ocierającą się o jego nogi. Siadł przy biurku. List do Lydii znów nie chciał dać się napisać. Sięgnął po książkę zabraną z biblioteki. Pewna myśl wpadła mu do głowy.

-Umiesz czytać?

Malia leżąca na jego łóżku uniosła łeb. Wyraz jej pyska sugerował, że ma go za idiotę.

-Mogłabyś mi w takim razie pomóc? Wasz alfabet wydaje mi się znajomy, jednak chciałbym się upewnić. Możesz mi pokazać jak odczytuje się wasze litery?

Wilczyca podniosła się i zaczęła przemianę. Stiles wciągnął spazmatycznie powietrze i zaklął. Oglądanie tego drugi raz wydało się łatwiejsze, jednak nadal miał ochotę zatkać uszy. Powinno być dla niego oczywiste, że ludzka forma będzie konieczna, aby dziewczyna mogła spełniła jego prośbę. Jednak, no cóż, nie było.

Gdy wilkołaczyca stanęła przed nim naga, jego oczy były wielkie jak talerze. Była wysoka, a jej ciało było smukłe i wyrzeźbione w sposób miły dla oka. Zaś jej twarz, otoczona falującymi, brązowymi włosami na dworze Beacon Hills wywołałaby furorę. Mężczyźni zabijaliby się o właścicielkę tak urodziwego lica. 

-Łał. – Wyrwało mu się.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się i podeszła do niego. 

-To co, napisać ci na kartce nasz alfabet, czytając poszczególne litery?

-Taa… Byłoby fajnie, ale może najpierw się ubierzesz? Masz piękne ciało i miło jest choć raz zobaczyć na żywo nagą kobietę, ale myślę, że już się napatrzyłem. Twoje dalsze paradowanie bez ubrań byłoby dziwne i krępujące.

Wstał i wyciągnął z szafy koszulę ze spodniami, rzucając nimi w stronę Malii. Ta ubrała dolną część garderoby i zamarła wpatrując się we wnętrze wciąż otwartego mebla. Szatyn podążył za jej wzrokiem. Czerwona koszula, w której tu przyjechał, leżała na wierzchu wciąż nie uprana. Sięgnął po nią. Dziewczyna praktycznie wyrwała mu ją z ręki uszczęśliwiona.

-Lubisz czerwony?

Kiwnęła głową ukazując białe zęby. Wyglądała tak uroczo, że nie mógł się nie zaśmiać.

                                            

***

 

Erica wyszła ze stajni wzdychając ciężko. Była już trzeci raz tego dnia sprawdzić co u koni. W nocy okazało się, że jedna z ich klaczy zaczęła się źrebić. Nie wszystko jednak szło tak jak powinno. Ostatecznie, na szczęście, oboje wyszli z tego cało. Prześladowała ją jednak myśl jak niewiele brakowało. Jakie mieli szczęście będąc tak wytrzymałym na choroby gatunkiem. Te rozmyślania przypomniały jej o kruchości jej nowego przyjaciela. Nie dość, że był człowiekiem to jeszcze miał słabe zdrowie. Martwiła się czy pod wpływem nerwów nie zapomni o swoich ziołach. Paige powiedziała, że wczorajszego wieczora zaniósł je do kuchni i dała mu je na śniadanie, jednak nadal się martwiła. Postanowiła go poszukać, zaczynając od jego komnat.

Już w korytarzu usłyszała śmiechy. Zdumiona rozpoznała głos Mali. Szybkim krokiem przeszła przez salon i wpadła do sypialni Stilesa. Zatrzymała się koło dziewczyny siedzącej na biurku i zawęszyła. Jej twarz wykrzywiła się, kiedy wyczuła na niej zapach szatyna.

-Co wy wyprawiacie? – Sarknęła wściekle.

Chłopak, nad którym w tym momencie górowała, gdyż zajmował krzesło, wgapił się w nią w szoku. Wyraźnie było widać, że nie rozumie o co jej chodzi. To sprawiło, że trochę ochłonęła i zaczęła jaśniej myśleć. Faktycznie zapach był Stilinskiego, ale spostrzegła, że koszula też. No i w pomieszczeniu nie czuć było zapachu seksu.

-Malia zazwyczaj przyjmuje ludzką postać tylko w jednym celu. Dość jednoznacznym. – Wytłumaczyła.

Stiles spojrzał na nią, a później na drugą dziewczynę. Doskonale widać było chwilę, w której w jego mózgu kliknęło. Gdy spłynęło na niego zrozumienie, zaczerwienił się wściekle.

-Jak mogłaś pomyśleć, że ja… Właściwie już mam partnera. Myślę, że nie byłby zachwycony gdybym sypiał z kimś innym. Ja z pewnością nie byłbym, gdyby on tak robił. I nie jestem taki. Nie zdradzam.

Blondynce zrobiło się głupio. Chłopak mówił podniesionym tonem i wyraźnie widać było, iż uraziła go jej sugestia. A przecież nie był winny temu, że jej relacje z Malią są tak popieprzone. Tate miała bujne życie erotyczne i nie ograniczała się ani w ilości stosunków, ani w ilości partnerów. Erica pocieszała się jedynie tym, że była jedyną kobietą z którą ta sypia. Była to jednak pociecha marna, gdy dziewczyna przychodziła do niej pachnąc kimś innym. Myśl, że zabrała się za Stilesa, którego znała dopiero od doby, przelała jej czarę goryczy.

Druga wilkołaczyca wyczuwając w niej mieszankę przeróżnych, buzujących emocji przyciągnęła ją do siebie i oparła głowę na jej ramieniu.

-Co się dzieje?

Reyes poczuła jak złość w niej nasila się. Malia naprawdę była pozbawiona empatii. Jak po tak długim czasie mogła nie zauważyć, że przestał ją zadowalać sam seks?

-Naprawdę się nie domyślasz? – Jej glos był zimniejszy niż chciała, lecz miała to gdzieś.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i dopiero przy drzwiach zreflektowała się i spojrzała na Stilesa.

-Przepraszam. – Powiedziała do niego, a następnie skierowała swój wzrok na Tate. -Nie idź za mną, proszę.

Szatyn pokręcił głową, dając znak, że nic się nie stało. Nie był tak głupi, by nie spostrzec sensu sytuacji.

Gdy Erica była na korytarzu usłyszała za sobą kroki. Miała nadzieję, że kochanka jej nie posłuchała i podążyła za nią. Rozpoznała jednak chód Stilinskiego. Zrównał się z nią i stuknął ją ramieniem. Zatrzymała się, przyciągnęła go do siebie i przytuliła. Chłopak był od niej minimalnie wyższy, co ją zdziwiło, bo do tej pory uważała go za niższego. Zaskoczyło ją też to, że pod palcami wyczuła zarys muskulatury, o którą go nie podejrzewała.

Stali tak dłuższą chwilę, nim dziewczyna odsunęła od siebie Stilesa.

-Czyli wy… - Wykonał nieokreślony ruch ręką w powietrzu.

-Taa… Ale nie pytaj mnie o to teraz. Sama nie wiem co wyrabiam.

Chłopak kiwnął głową i zaczął iść do przodu. Wilkołączyca poszła w jego ślady.

-To gdzie idziemy?

-Do biblioteki. Mój partner, jak sama sugerowałaś, potrzebuje czasu, a ja zamierzam spożytkować go na zapoznaniu się z waszymi zbiorami literatury. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drogi czytelniku, jeśli to co przeczytałeś spodobało ci się kliknij w „kudos”. Jeśli chcesz nakarmić wenę autorki zostaw komentarz. :)


	9. Rozdział 9

Stiles z wypiekami na twarzy zagłębiał się w lekturę pozycji o tytule: „Twój wewnętrzny wilk”. Opisywała ona techniki pomagające w połączeniu się z owym wewnętrznym wilkiem w celu uzyskania pełnej przemiany. Wiedza o technikach nie była dla niego tak istotna jak informacja, że wilkołaki dopiero w wieku lat kilkunastu mogły ową naukę przekształcania rozpocząć, gdyż dopiero wtedy było ono możliwe. Wcześniej, w wieku dziecięcym były słabsze, bardziej podatne na zranienia i mogły przeistaczać się tylko częściowo. Zazwyczaj kończyło się to na zyskaniu dodatkowego owłosienia, błyszczeniu żółtymi ślepiami i wydłużeniu paznokci. Dokładnie to zaprezentował mu Isaac, kiedy zdenerwował się na Petera podczas podróży.

-Fascynujące… Naprawdę fascynujące... – Mruczał do siebie.

Malia leżąca na podłodze częściowo na jego stopach, uniosła łeb. Rzuciła na niego okiem i doszła do wniosku, że jednak nie jest zainteresowana co go tak ekscytuje. Z westchnieniem przyjęła wcześniejszą pozycję. Szatyn pochylił się, by ją pogłaskać nie odrywając wzroku od stronic księgi.

Od kilku dni zaczął popadać w swego rodzaju rutynę. Rano wypuszczał JC, a po chwili zjawiał się Derek i zabierał go na śniadanie. Potem szedł do biblioteki w towarzystwie Malii bądź Erici, następnie jadł obiad i wracał do przeglądania księgozbiorów. Z tym, że za drugim razem towarzyszyła mu ta dziewczyny, która nie robiła tego przedpołudniem. Nie miał wątpliwości, że umyślnie wymieniały się, unikając swojego towarzystwa.

Zadziwiało go, że obie rozpoczęły wysoce zastanawiający rytuał. Polegał on na tym, że zaczęły ocierać się i przytulać do niego. I zawsze ta, która spędzała z nim popołudnie intensywnie go obwąchiwała w poszukiwaniu zapachu drugiej. Woń ziół, którym przesiąknięta była jego skóra, na pewno nie ułatwiała im tego.

Stiles nie był pewny czy owo węszenie bardziej go bawi czy przeraża. Do tego, poza tymi momentami, Malia była osowiała. Nie trudno było domyśleć się, że mocno w nią uderzyło postępowanie Erici. Zaczynał się o nią martwić. Wiedział jednak, iż wilkołaczyce same muszą dojść do ładu ze swoimi uczuciami. Uważał, że przydałoby się, gdyby ze sobą porozmawiały zamiast zamieniać się, miejscem przy jego boku.

Następnym punktem jego grafiku była kolacja, po której wracał do swoich pokoi. Czasem towarzyszył mu Derek, a czasem odwiedzali go Peter i Paige. Ta dwójka stanowiła uroczą parę, zapatrzoną w siebie tak, jakby stanowili dla siebie nawzajem słońca. Przebywanie z nimi było miłe, odprężające i napełniało go ciepłymi uczuciami. Dzięki nim zdobył się na optymizm i zaczynała rodzić się w nim nadzieja, że młodszy Hale jednak się do niego przekonuje.

 Miał wrażenie, iż mężczyzna z każdym dniem jest do niego nastawiony coraz mniej negatywnie. Wprawdzie nie mówił za dużo, a jego twarz była prawie bez wyrazu, jednak zyskiwał przekonanie, że to dla bruneta naturalny stan rzeczy. Tylko szaro- żółte oczy zdawały się nieustannie go sondować, chwilami przyspieszając jego puls.  

Ogólnie czas spędzony w siedzibie wilkołaków zaczął nastrajać go pozytywnie. Zyskiwał przyjaciół i miał nadzieję, również aprobatę partnera. Jedyną solą w oku był Isaac, z którym, na szczęście, widywał się jedynie przy okazji niektórych posiłków. Wydawało mu się, że blondyn celowo stara się go unikać. Jednak inne sprawy zajmowały jego myśli i nie zaprzątał sobie zbytnio tym głowy.

                                            

***

 

Derek przerzucał sterty papierów na swoim biurku. Miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że jest ich coraz więcej, a nie mniej. Jego podziw do matki rósł z każdym dniem. Przez wiele lat niezwykle sprawnie zarządzała sprawami stada i Rady Alf. Do tego teraz pomagała mu codziennie i przekonywała, iż z czasem nabierze takiej wprawy do jakiej ona doszła. Nie chciał pozbawiać rodzicielki złudzeń, jednak nie uważał by było to możliwe.

W walce był naprawdę dobry jeszcze zanim został alfą. Gdy matka ogłosiła swoją abdykację i wyznaczyła go na swego następcę, wraz z akceptacją stada spłynęła na niego nowa moc. Stał się silniejszy, szybszy i zwinniejszy. Podejrzewał, że w walce niewielu byłoby wstanie stanąć naprzeciw niego jak równy z równym. Masa dokumentów zdawała się jednak chcieć zmusić go do kapitulacji, mimo że dzielnie się opierał.

Sprawa jego rychłego zawarcia związku dodatkowo spędzała mu sen z powiek. Usiłował iść za radą Petera i być czarującym. Aczkolwiek okazało się, że jednak nie ma do tego talentu. Zwłaszcza, że większość jego rozmów z chłopakiem miała miejsce przy posiłkach, w których uczestniczyło więcej osób. Czuł się niekomfortowo próbując poderwać własnego partnera pod spojrzeniami osób trzecich.

Dlatego jego samego dziwiło to, że powoli zaczynał darzyć szatyna sympatią. Chaotyczna paplanina przestała go drażnić, a zaczęła, paradoksalnie, działać kojąco. Zasłuchiwał się w nią, goniąc ciągle zmieniające się wątki, co sprawiało, że zapominał na chwilę o nawale pracy.

Odkrywał też, kawałek po kawałku, uroki fizjonomii Stilesa. Jednego dnia dotarło do niego jak piękny kolor mają jego oczy. Następnego dostrzegł ich wspaniały kształt i długie rzęsy, które je ocieniały. Innego jego uwagę przyciągnęły smukłe dłonie o długich palcach. Nawet kształt paznokci chłopaka wydawał mu się doskonały. Podobnie było z mlecznym odcieniem jego skóry i pieprzykami, którymi była usiana. Na początku wydawały mu się odpychające, ale podczas pewnego śniadania uznał, że są zachwycające. Dalej przyszła kolej na wyraziste kości policzkowe. Gdy podczas wkładania sobie do ust widelca z kaszą, przyszła mu ochota na przejechanie palcami po ich zarysie zaczął się o siebie martwić. Chyba popadł w jakąś obsesję.

Zaczęło go drażnić, że Stilinski tyle uwagi poświęca zakurzonym woluminom. Miał też ochotę nawarczeć na Ericę i Malię. _Czy te kobiety nie mogą, do diabła, zająć się sobą?_ Nie wiedział czy to odzywa się jego instynkt terytorialny, czy coś innego. Nie obchodziło go to. Chciał tylko, by Stilesa zaczął pokrywać jego zapach, a nie by, zza aromatu tego podejrzanego zielska, wybijały się wonie zdesperowanych wilkołaczyc.

Pewnego dnia poszedł nawet do biblioteki wiedząc, że jego partner w niej jest, lecz coś powstrzymało go od wejścia do środka. Szatyn rozmawiał z Reyes i w jego głosie dało się słyszeć, iż był odprężony tak jak nigdy przy nim. Więc przez pewien czas stał jak kołek pod drzwiami i nie zdecydował się na przekroczenie ich. Najgorsze było to, że blondynka była świadoma jego obecności. Czerwieniał na samo wspomnienie, tego jak na moment zamilkła wyczuwając go. Stiles po chwili zauważył, że jego wywód przestał spotykać się z odzewem i spytał się czy coś się stało. Derek przez kilka uderzeń serca nie oddychał. Zaczął gdy Erica powiedziała: „Nic, nic, kontynuuj.”. Miał tylko szczerą nadzieję, że nie wygadała się później ani chłopakowi, ani nikomu innemu.

Spojrzał na masywny zegar stający w rogu jego gabinetu. Do kolacji zostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Uznał, iż musi się przewietrzyć. Wilkołaki, jego zdaniem, nie były stworzone do długiego przesiadywania przy biurku.

Zawahał się, nie decydując się na przemianę. Myśl, iż Stiles może zmienić swój zwyczaj i wejść prosto na jego wilka sparaliżowała go. Zgodził się z argumentami Petera, lecz wątpliwości wciąż w nim tkwiły. Szatyn nie bał się Mali, jednak jej wilcza forma była drobnej budowy. Jego zaś naprawdę potężna i do tego o ciemnej jak noc sierści. Nie chciał zobaczyć strachu na twarzy swojego partnera, zwłaszcza, że Stiles nie miałby szansy go rozpoznać.

Wiedział, iż pewnego dnia będzie musiał mu pokazać swoje drugie oblicze. Jednak wolał odwlec w czasie ten moment. Przekonywał siebie, że to po to by chłopak mógł się przygotować, choć tak naprawdę to stwierdzenie dotyczyło bardziej jego. Widział w szatynie skołowanie i nerwowość. Nie pragnął powrotu lęku, który dostrzegał w nim pierwszego dnia.

Nabrał ochoty, by iść do Nemetonu. Już na zewnątrz zzuł buty i ruszył biegiem. Pomyślał, że dawno nie robił tego w tej postaci, gdyż była wolniejsza, jednak to nadal było bardzo przyjemne.

Nie minęło dużo czasu jak stanął na małej polance. Zawęszył i ku jego zdziwieniu w nos uderzył go aromat charakterystyczny dla Stilesa. Możliwe, że drugiego dnia pobytu w ich posiadłości był tu na spacerze z Malią, mimo to zapach nie powinien być tak silny.

Nos Dereka cały czas się poruszał, kiedy obchodził masywny pień kilka razy. Zaskakujące było również to, że choć obecność szatyna dało się wyczuć najsilniej w jednym miejscu, to całe drzewo było przesiąknięte jego wonią. Nawet wyższe gałęzie, do których był w stanie dosięgnąć.

Nigdy wcześniej się z tym nie spotkał. Był skłonny zrzucić to na karb tego, iż jego alfie zmysły były czulsze od niedawna i wcześniej przeoczał takie rzeczy. Innego wytłumaczenia nie potrafił znaleźć. Dotknął kory i trwał tak w próbie wyczucia czegoś więcej.

Nagle dobiegł go cichy szelest. Zdawało się, że ktoś usiłuje się do niego podkraść. Stał spokojnie, jakby nic się nie działo, udając, że nie zarejestrował niczego dziwnego. Gdy kroki intruza się zbliżyły, gwałtownie się odwrócił, świecąc czerwonymi tęczówkami.

Młoda, ciemnowłosa kobieta zatrzymała się momentalnie, wciągając nagle powietrze.

-Derek! Nie strasz mnie tak!

-Ja ciebie?

-Tak! Zawsze dawałeś mi się zachodzić od tyłu.

-Kiedy byłem dzieckiem, a nie alfą.

Dziewczyna nadąsała się na to stwierdzenie, jednak już po chwili wzruszyła ramionami i zaśmiała się.

-Możesz mieć rację. Mój mały braciszek wyrósł.

Brunet pokręcił głową zrezygnowany.

-Lauro, mam dwadzieścia sześć lat. Już od dawna nie rosnę.

Dziewczyna znów się zaśmiała i podeszła go przytulić. Gdy jej zapach wypełnił jego nozdrza, na jego twarzy pojawiły się szok, niedowierzanie, a później radość. Odsunął od siebie siostrę nadal trzymając ją za ramiona.

-Laura! Jesteś brzemienna?

-Tak. – Jej głos zdradzał ogromne szczęście.

-Matka wie?

-Jeszcze jej nie powiedziałam. W stajni Erica powiedziała mi, że dosłownie chwilę wcześniej widziała jak idziesz do lasu, więc postanowiłam podążyć za tobą.

-Nie będzie szczęśliwa, że nie dowiedziała się jako pierwsza. – Powiedział choć było widać, iż tak naprawdę nie martwi go to zbytnio.

-Chciałam ci wynagrodzić moją nieobecność na przekazaniu statusu. Ze względu na mój stan nie czułam się najlepiej.

-Nic nie szkodzi. Odkąd wyjechałaś zanosiło się na jej rezygnację, mimo to sam nie wiedziałem, kiedy mama się zdecyduje.

Wilkołaczyca poczochrała mu włosy.

-Podejrzewam, że czekała aż przyzwyczaisz się do myśli, iż zostaniesz alfą.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo. Tak naprawdę nadal nie do końca docierało do niego, że odpowiada za całe stado Hale. Myśl, że tę odpowiedzialność ponosił też za Radę na ten moment zepchnął w głąb świadomości.

-Powiedz, który to miesiąc?

-Czwarty. Przestałam wymiotować i czuję się wspaniale.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi. Byłby szczęśliwszy, gdyby Laura nie uraczyła go tą drugą informacją.

-A ty jak się czujesz?

-Ja? Dobrze. Nie mam powodów do wymiotów.

Kobieta dźgnęła go palcem w brzuch. Mógł tego uniknąć, jednak jego to nie bolało, a siostrę bawiło, więc nie widział powodów.

-Jakie wyszukane poczucie humoru. Chodziło mi o to jak się masz w związku z tą sprawą dotyczącą twojego towarzysza.

Zacisnął szczęki. Nie chciał dzielić się swoimi obawami. Nie miał ochoty na kolejną pogadankę. Nie pragnął też, by siostra po wysłuchaniu jego żali nastawiła się negatywnie do Stilesa i była dla niego niemiła.

-Jest ok.

Brwi dziewczyny podjechały do góry.

-Poważnie? Tylko tyle masz do powiedzenia?

-Wszystko musi się jeszcze wyklarować.

Laura widząc minę brata postanowiła nie drążyć. Było jednak widać, że ma na to ogromną ochotę.

-Powiedz mi lepiej, co u ciebie. Twój towarzysz i teściowie są pewnie zachwyceni.

Kobieta pokiwała głową, chwyciła brata pod rękę i nakierowała go w stronę domu. On tylko lekko się na to uśmiechnął. Nawet kiedy stał się alfą, siostra nadal nim dyrygowała.

\- Aidan jest przeszczęśliwy, ale i przerażony. Kali cieszy się, że będzie babcią. Moja ciąża przełamała lody miedzy nami. Wiesz wcześniej myślała, iż nie jestem dostatecznie dobra dla jej synka.

-Co? Gdzie chciała znaleźć lepiej urodzoną wilkołaczyce?

Laura parsknęła śmiechem.

-Myślę, że żadna nie byłaby dla niej dostatecznie dobra. Mój dominujący charakter też jej nie zachwycił.

-Sama nie należy do łagodnych.

-I tu właśnie leży problem. Ale mniejsza o to. Teraz jest lepiej. Za to Deucalion uważa mnie za wprost stworzoną dla Aidana. Dla niego nazwisko Hale coś znaczy. A żebyś widział jego reakcje na wieść o dziecku. Pękał z dumy jakby, co najmniej, była to jego zasługa. Mam też dziwne podejrzenia, że już planuje jego przyszłą dominację nad światem.  
-Cóż, to raczej typowe dla niego. 

Oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem. Derek nachylił się do siostry i pocałował ją w czoło.

-Bardzo się cieszę z twojego powodu. Będziesz doskonałą matką.

                                            

***

 

Stiles tak się zaczytał, że mimowolnie wsunął kciuk do ust i zaczął jednostajnym rytmem zahaczać paznokciem o zęby. Wywoływało to dźwięk, którego jego rodzina nie znosiła. Malia zastrzygła uszami i podniosła głowę.

-Sorki.

Wilkołaczyca wstała i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

-Ej! Nie przesadzaj, przecież przeprosiłem.

Szatyn poczuł się urażony i chciał coś jeszcze powiedzieć, gdy drzwi otworzył ktoś z drugiej strony. Malia wydała z siebie radosne skomlenie i skoczyła na starszą kobietę, która weszła do środka. Oparła łapy na ramionach przybyłej i została przez nią zamknięta w ciasnym uścisku. Następnie wilczyca zaczęła ocierać się o nogi kobiety, która skierowała wzrok na Stilinskiego.

Chłopaka widział ją po raz pierwszy, lecz wydała mu się znajoma. Kształt jej twarzy, wygięcie ust w lekkim uśmiechu i przenikliwe spojrzenie były mu skądś znane.

-Witaj, młodzieńcze. Jestem Lorraine Hale, ale możesz nazywać mnie babcią.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał :) Proszę o komentarze i sugestie :)


	10. Rozdział 10

Na czole Stilesa pojawiła się zmarszczka, gdy usłyszał propozycję obcej kobiety, by nazywać ją babcią. Błyskawicznie spłynęło na niego zrozumienie. Wstał z miejsca okazując szacunek.

-Jesteś babcią Dereka.

-Tak. Matką jego matki.

-A dla Malii ciotką?

Kobieta kiwnęła głową podchodząc do niego. Była wysoka. Szatyn miał wrażenie, że wszystkie wilkołaczyce takie są.

-Ty zaś zostaniesz towarzyszem mojego wnuka.

Stilinski poczuł jak jego serce zmieniło rytm na to stwierdzenie. Przypomniał sobie, co alfa Hale mówił o terminie zawarcia przez nich związku.

-Pani wnuczka również przyjechała?

-Laura? Tak. Część podróży odbyłyśmy wspólnie. Jej towarzysza i szwagra również będziesz miał okazje poznać.

Chłopak poczuł jak przewraca mu się w żołądku. Nie wiedział czy Derek po prostu nie wstanie przy kolacji i nie powie, że są razem. I tyle. Wiedział, że sama oficjalna część niewiele zmienia, jednak chciał ją przyśpieszyć i odwlec jednocześnie. Świdrujące spojrzenie seniorki rodu Hale nie pomagało.

-To chyba nie wizja poznania przyszłych powinowatych tak cię zdenerwowała?

Uśmiechnął się lekko. Szczerość kobiety przypadła mu do gustu. Nie bawiła się w udawanie, że nie dostrzega jego emocji.

-Nie co dzień bierze się ślub. Czy jak to u was nazywacie.

-Zazwyczaj nazywamy to deklaracją towarzyszy.

-Aha. Ładnie. Opisowo. – Zamilkł, gdy nagle nawiedziła go pewna myśl. -Czy ja też będę miał wygłosić jakąś formułkę?

Kobieta uniosła brwi w sposób, który, teraz już był pewny, był typowy dla jej rodziny.

-Nikt z tobą o tym nie rozmawiał?

-Jakoś się nie złożyło.  

-Cóż. Nie myślałam, że tak będzie przebiegać nasza pierwsza rozmowa. Ale ktoś musi cię oświecić. Nie ma określonej formułki. Zaczyna bardziej dominujący osobnik deklarując, własnymi słowami, że od tej pory jest związany z tym drugim. Potem przychodzi kolej na bardziej uległego…

-Czyli, w tym wypadku mnie. – Powiedział z westchnieniem.

-Tak. Wystarczy, że po swojemu powtórzysz co powie Derek. Nie ma się czego bać.

-Taa…

Pomyślał, że wypowiedzenie określonych słów jest prostsze od wymyślania jakichś na poczekaniu. Przełknął ślinę. Malia widząc jego nerwowość podsunęła mu swój łeb do głaskania. Skorzystał z tego z ochotą, mierzwiąc jej sierść. Lorraine wskazała mu krzesło, które wcześniej zajmował, siadając naprzeciw. Sięgnęła po jego lekturę, kartkując ją niedbałym gestem. Wilczyca przybliżyła się do niej.

-Zaznajamiasz się z informacjami o naszym gatunku?

Stiles energicznie pokiwał głową, wypełniając jej nieme polecenie.

-Nasza wiedza na wasz temat nie jest zbyt obszerna. Mimo, że nasze granice nie tak trudno przekraczać.

-O pewnych rzeczach nie mówi się obcym. Wasz gatunek również musi mieć sekrety, którymi się nie dzieli.

Chłopak pomyślał o swojej matce. O druidach, którzy żyli pośród ludzi, udając ich. On sam swoją tajemnicę zdradził nielicznym. Z poza rodziny jedyną osobą wiedzącą o nim była Lydia. Jego ojciec nie wyznał informacji o pochodzeniu żony i syna nawet swojemu bliskiemu przyjacielowi Chrisowi Argentowi. Tak, druidzi mieli wiele sekretów, jednak szatyn nie był pewny, czy pokusiłby się, by powiedzieć to samo o ludziach. Ci nie mieli w zwyczaju ukrywać jak działa ich fizjologia.

Wzruszył ramionami i dotknął podniszczonej okładki.

-Często korzystacie z takich podręczników?

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się lekko, gładząc wolumin. Miała ładne, szczupłe dłonie, które nie wyglądały jakby należały do kobiety w jej wieku.   

-Tak naprawdę taką wiedzę uzyskuje się od rodziców. Każdy ma swoją metodę, która, jego zdaniem, najlepiej inicjuje przemianę.

-Poleca Pani konkretną?

Starsza wilkołaczyca spojrzała na niego z naganą.

-Pani?

Szatyn zrozumiał, że sugestia odnośnie tego jak może ją nazywać w istocie była rozkazem. Parsknął w duchu. Był rozbawiony, ale tak naprawdę pomysł mu się podobał. Matki obojga jego rodziców zmarły przed jego urodzeniem. Nigdy nikogo nie nazywał babcią.

-Babciu, jaką technikę mi polecasz?

Kobieta zaśmiała się perliście.

-Kochanie, myślę, że żadna metoda nie pomogłaby ci zmienić się w wilka.

Kąciki ust Stilesa uniosły się do góry.

-Chodzą plotki, że potraficie przemieniać ludzi, by stali się tacy jak wy. – Ściszył głos i nadał mu dramatycznego brzmienia. -By wyli do księżyca.

Śmiech kobiety ponownie wypełnił pomieszczenie. Pochyliła się do przodu uderzając otwartą dłonią w blat. Zanosiła się tak, że Stiles bał się, iż może się udusić. W końcu otarła łzę z oka.

-Jej. Dawno nikt mnie tak nie rozbawił. Te plotki są komiczne. Wilkołakiem trzeba się urodzić. – Zamilkła na moment. -Choć, może mają swoje źródło w tym, że dzieci ze związku człowieka i wilkołaka są, w dziewięciu na dziesięć przypadków, wilkołakami.

-Tak, pewnie masz rację.

-A co do wycia do księżyca, to zdarza się to tylko w pełnie, jak sobie popijemy. W przeciwieństwie do wilków zazwyczaj żerujemy w dzień.

-Popijecie? Nie jesteście odporni na alkohol?

-Tak. Na sam. Alkohol działa na was jak trucizna. W zbyt dużej dawce może nawet zabić. Już dawno jakiś geniusz z naszego gatunku to zauważył. Dzięki temu wpadł na pomysł jak go usprawnić, by działał i na nas.

Oczy szatyna rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu.

-Tojad. – Szepnął.

 Lorraine uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, z aprobatą. Jakby był szczeniakiem, który poprawnie wykonał nową sztuczkę. 

-Tojad i szczypta sproszkowanego srebra.

-Srebro jest dla was środkiem halucynogennym.

Kobieta potwierdziła kiwnięciem.

-Gdyby to wszystko powiedział mi jakiś człowiek, miałbym problemy z uwierzeniem. Wilkołaki urządzający sobie popijawy.

-Bez przesady. Zwykłe imprezy i tyle.

-Jakoś nie mogę sobie wyobrazić pijanego Dereka.

-On akurat nie jest zbytnim fanem picia. Co dla ciebie będzie niewątpliwym plusem. Nie tylko ludzie mają problemy z alkoholem.

Chłopak wybałuszył oczy. Gdy zdobywał coraz więcej informacji o wilkołakach, zaczął rozumieć, że byli bardziej podobni do ludzi niż im się wydawało.

Wyciągnął rękę do kobiety, gdy zobaczył na jej twarzy wyraz smutku. Zatrzymał ją jednak nad jej dłonią i wycofał się. Miał wrażenie, że mówi z doświadczenia.

-Nieszczęsny Isaac. – Mruknęła, potwierdzając jego podejrzenia.

-Czyżby on… – Zawiesił sugestywnie głos.

Lorraine przez chwile zdawała się nie mieć pojęcia o czym on mówi. Pokręciła przecząco głową patrząc na niego dziwnie.

-Nic ci nie powiedzieli?

Stiles poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Miał wrażenie, że jest na dobrej drodze do zdobycia przyjaciół, jednak okazało się, iż nie poinformowali go o czymś, co wszyscy zdawali się wiedzieć. Naszło go wrażenie déjà vu z początków pobytu w stolicy, kiedy miał tylko swoją rodzinę, a cała reszta uważała go za dziwadło i ignorowała.

Malia siedząca do tej pory obok swojej ciotki, zamruczała i przeczołgała się pod stołem do niego. Położyła mu łeb na kolanach.

-Wiem tylko, że ponoć miał trudne dzieciństwo. Choć nie jestem pewny czy te słowa nie były tylko żartem Petera.

-Nie, nie były. Choć rozumiem czemu nikt tutaj nie ma specjalnej ochoty o tym rozmawiać. Ojciec Isaaca był niestabilny jeszcze zanim sięgnął po ulepszony alkohol. Jego towarzyszka lata temu odeszła opuszczając nie tylko naszą miejscowość, ale i ziemie naszego stada. Camden, starszy syn, postanowił iść z nią, a młodszy, czyli Isaac, wolał zostać z ojcem.

-Oh. – Westchnął. Dalszy ciąg tej historii wydawał się oczywisty.

-We dwójkę trzymali się na uboczu. Z czasem nabieraliśmy coraz większych podejrzeń odnośnie tego jak  Lahey senior traktował tego chłopca. Jednak jak bardzo było źle przekonaliśmy się dopiero, gdy ten moczymorda zaatakował Dantego.

Kontynuacja opowieści mimo wszystko zdziwiła go.

-Tego Dantego? Byłego alfę stada Hale? Ojca mojej teściowej?

-Tak. Niestety jego wilk był już tak oszalały, że mój towarzysz musiał go zabić. Po jego śmierci okazało się, że nasze obawy były słuszne. Naprawdę pastwił się nad synem.

-Oh… Takiego końca się nie spodziewałem. Nic dziwnego, że dziubasek jest taki uroczy.

-Patrząc na to co przeszedł nie jest z nim tak źle. Bywa… szorstki w obejściu, ale kto by nie był na jego miejscu. Wysłaliśmy go tu, by zmienił otoczenie. By łatwiej było mu zapomnieć.

Szatyn poczochrał swoje włosy, krzywiąc się. Miał wyrzuty sumienia. Mógł bardziej się postarać, by dogadać się z blondynem. Wolał go jednak unikać. A gdyby jego zachowanie zmieniło się teraz, wilkołak domyśliłby się przyczyny. I nie byłby zachwycony, Stiles był tego pewien. Westchnął ciężko. Jego sytuacja wydała mu się lepsza niż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej. Nad nim nigdy nie znęcała się osoba, którą by kochał. No cóż, może i miał ten przykry epizod z Jacksonem Whittemorem. Jednak jego uczucie do chłopaka nigdy nie wyszły poza fascynację seksualną zmieszaną ze współczuciem. Nie chciał wyobrażać sobie, jakby się czuł gdyby jego ojciec go bił. Na dodatek, biedak sam wybrał, że zostanie z tym rodzicem.

-Nie wiem czy o czymś takim da się zapomnieć.

-Z czasem rany się zagoją. Może masz słuszność, może nie zapomni, ale w końcu to wszystko będzie wydawać mu się tylko złym snem.

Szatyn nie był o tym przekonany. Niektóre wydarzenia pozostają na zawsze tak samo wyraźne w pamięci, nie zależnie od tego jak wiele upłynie od chwili, gdy miały miejsce. Tak jak dzień śmierci jego matki. Chorowała od dłuższego czasu i nic nie było w stanie jej pomóc. Miał wrażenie, że ledwie wczoraj jej serce stanęło, gdy trzymał  jej bladą dłoń.

Wstał, otrząsają się ze wspomnień. Postanowił być milszy dla Laheya, jeśli ten tylko da mu okazję.

-Myślę, że to już pora posiłku. Chodźmy. 

Zdążył zrobić kilka kroków, gdy zatrzymał go głos Lorraine.

\- Stiles, jeszcze jedno.

Odwrócił się z pytającym wyrazem twarzy.

-Tak?

-Derek to wspaniały wilkołak. Będzie dobrym towarzyszem.

Westchnął ciężko.

-Wiem. Lecz nie jestem pewny, czy chce być nim właśnie dla mnie.

-Mówił ci już ktoś, że się nie doceniasz?

Prawy kącik jego ust uniósł się do góry w krzywym uśmiechu.

-Może kilka osób.

Kobieta zaśmiała się kręcąc głową.

                                            

***

 

Derek zatrzymał się, tym samym zmuszając do tego Laure. Ta podążyła za jego wzrokiem, dostrzegając Jennifer Blake, ciągle stojącą przed stajnią i rozmawiającą z Ericą.

-Przyjechała z wami?

-Tak. Kali uznała, że przyda mi się towarzystwo drugiej kobiety w czasie podróży.

-I to musiała być ona?

-Jest akuszerką i na dodatek sama prosiła, aby mogła jechać.

-Do porodu zostało masę czasu. Nie przyda ci się.

Siostra pogłaskała go uspokajająco po ramieniu. Brunet nie czuł się komfortowo w towarzystwie starszej od siebie wilczy. Poznał ją w czasie wizyty w stadzie Deucaliona mając niespełna piętnaście lat. Ona była od niego starsza o pięć. Różnica wieku nie przeszkodziła jej jednak w jawnym okazywaniu mu zainteresowania. Wtedy jeszcze nie był do końca pewny swojej orientacji i dlatego pewnego wieczora dał się zaciągnąć w kąt i przemacać. Przerwał jej jednak nim zdołali posunąć się dalej.

Z perspektywy czasu uważał, że to ile miał lat, powinno powstrzymać ją przed taką natarczywością. Różnica wieku między Aidanem, a Laurą była niewiele mniejsza niż miedzy nim a Jennifer, niemniej dopiero przed rokiem chłopakowi udało się ją do siebie przekonać. A trzeba było przyznać, że starał się o nią od lat.

Zagryzł zęby ruszając do przodu. Gdy rozmawiające kobiety ich dostrzegły zamachały w pozdrowieniu.

-Bądź miły. – Szepnęła jego siostra, korzystając, iż są poza zasięgiem ich uszu.

Kiwnął głową. To były dawne czasy i nie zamierzał robić scen. Po prostu nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że niechęć w nim pozostała.

Byli już o krok od wilkołaczyc, gdy nad ich głowami przeleciał ciemny kształt. Z jedwabistym szelestem czarnych skrzydeł kruk wylądował na ramieniu blondynki.

\- Erica ma nowego zwierzaczka.

-JC należy do Stilesa.

-Zdaje się, że twój partner jest ciekawą osobą.

-Zdecydowanie. – Mruknął na tyle cicho, że z ledwością został usłyszany.

Blake uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnym, czułym uśmiechem. Była dość drobnej budowy i sprawiała wrażenie ciepłej i sympatycznej osoby. Brunetowi przyszło do głowy, że gdyby gustował w kobietach pewnie uznałby ją za doskonałą kandydatkę na towarzyszkę. Wiedział, że jest popularna w stadzie Deucaliona. Jednakże wolał przedstawicieli własnej płci i jedyne na czym skupiał się w jej towarzystwie, to starania, by nie okazać jej niechęci.

-Derek. – Szepnęła w powitaniu.

-Jennifer. – Kiwnął głową.

Przez moment trwała niezręczna dla niego cisza. Przerwała ją Reyes zagadując Laurę. Po chwili do rozmowy o nowym stadzie jego siostry włączyła się trzecia wilkołaczyca. Kruk wpatrywał się w Halea przekrzywiając łebek. Utrzymywał z nim kontakt wzrokowy o wiele częściej niż jego pan.

                                            

***

 

Aidan, towarzysz Laury, i jego bliźniak - Ethan byli identyczni. Obaj mieli ciemnoblond włosy ścięte na krótko, masywne szczeki, brązowe oczy i umięśnione sylwetki. Stiles dał radę ich odróżnić, gdyż stali obok siebie, a Ethan był o kilka centymetrów niższy od brata. Stilinski miał mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony zdawali się uprzejmi, a z drugiej ciągle pamiętał, jaką niechęcią darzył ludzi ich ojciec. Także ich pewne siebie spojrzenia nie zachęcały go do bliższego zaznajomienia się. Lorraine, która ich sobie przedstawiła, zdawała się nie dostrzegać jego skrępowania. Choć istniała też możliwość, iż świadomie je ignorowała.

Stali w jadalni rozmawiając i czekając, aż dyżurujące tego dnia w kuchni wilkołaki podadzą kolację. Szatyn miał nadzieję, że nastąpi to szybko i będzie mógł zająć usta jedzeniem. Może wtedy przestanie ze zdenerwowania nawijać jak potłuczony.

Malia zastrzygła uszami po czym pochyliła łeb, przytulając się do jego nogi. Wiedział, iż znaczy to, że Erica zaraz znajdzie się w pomieszczeniu. I faktycznie po chwili weszła do komnaty w towarzystwie Dereka i nieznanej mu kobiety. JC siedzący na jej ramieniu zakrakał radośnie i przefrunął nad stołem. Gdy już się wygodnie usadowił na swoim panu, potarł łebkiem o jego ucho. Do chłopaka napłynęło poczucie zadowolenia, promieniujące od ptaka. Kruk już dość dobrze zapoznał się z okolicą i chyba zadomowił się w nowym miejscu lepiej niż Stiles.

Reyes spojrzała na niego i jego rozmówców i przez ledwie zauważalną chwilę zawahała się. Gdy swoim wzrokiem podchwyciła jego, ruszyła w ich stronę, doganiając alfę Hale.

-Babciu, miło cię widzieć.

Starsza kobieta zatonęła w ramionach bruneta. Poklepała go po plecach z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach. Jej miłość do wnuka była widoczna jak na dłoni.

Derek przywitała się ze swoim szwagrem i jego bratem mocnym uściskiem dłoni. Stiles poczuł ucisk w piersi, gdy jego przyszły towarzysz wymienił spojrzenia i uśmiechy z Ethanem. Już takie widział i wiedział co oznaczyły. Miał niewyraźną minę, kiedy przedstawiano mu Jennifer.

Nie zdążył dojść do ładu ze swoimi uczuciami, kiedy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły i stanęła w nich Talia, otaczająca ramieniem kibić młodszej kobiety. Jej twarz była rozanielona.

-Słuchajcie. – Powiedziała. Nie musiała podnosić głosu, by na sali zapanowała absolutna cisza. – Chciałabym ogłosić radosną nowinę. Laura spodziewa się dziecka!

Sala rozbrzmiała radosnymi okrzykami, a członkowie stada otoczyli kobiety, składając gratulację.

\- Theo, przynieś nam kilka ze swoich win. – Była alfa przekrzyczała tłum, zwracając się do ciemnowłosego chłopaka stojącego w rogu sali. – Tylko nie zapomnij przynieść też takiego bez tojadu! Niech Laura i Stiles również się napiją. 

W odpowiedzi uzyskała kiwnięcie głową młodego mężczyzny, który z kpiącym uśmiechem spojrzał na człowieka.

Stilinski uznał, że skoro wieczerza będzie na część Laury, to nie należy się spodziewać publicznej deklaracji przynależności Dereka do niego. Zwłaszcza, że ten skupiał się właśnie na osobie niższego z bliźniaków.

-Będziemy niedługo wujkami. – Powiedział Ethan do młodego Hale.

-Tak. – Wilkołak odpowiedział, radośnie się uśmiechając.

Stiles nigdy wcześniej nie widział „swojego” wilkołaka z takim wyrazem twarzy. Zalała go fala smutku i wściekłości. Był pewny, że między nimi się poprawia, a tu coś takiego. Wystarczył jeden rzut oka na młodszego z bliźniaków, by zrozumiał, że na porównaniu się z nim nie wyjdzie dobrze.

Zganił się w duchu za nie pomyślenie o tym, że ktoś taki jak Derek może już być kimś zainteresowany. I to z wzajemnością. To że on był cholernym prawiczkiem, nie znaczyło, iż jego przyszła druga połówka też posiadała zero doświadczenia w tej materii. Spojrzał w ślad za chłopakiem od wina. W duchu podziękował teściowej za pamięć o nim. Zdecydowanie musiał się napić.

Zamyślony, dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że Hale coś do niego mówi.

-Proszę?

Derek zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego.

-Mówiłem tylko, że skoro nie miałem szansy przedstawić ci babci, która zrobiła to sama, ani Aidana i Ethana, to chociaż z moją siostrą zapoznam cię osobiście.

Pokiwał głową uciekając wzrokiem od świdrującego go spojrzenia. Derek poprowadził go do swoich krewnych ze zmartwioną miną, której chłopak, zapatrzony w swoje stopy, nie dostrzegł.

 


	11. Rozdział 11

Stiles wiedział, że przegiął z alkoholem. Nie wiedział za to gdzie jest.

Impreza na cześć nienarodzonego dziecka siostry alfy szybko przeniosła się na zewnątrz. Rozpalono ognisko, a któreś wilkołaki, szatyn nie był pewny które, upolowały dorodnego dzika. Zwierzę upieczono nad ogniem i zajęto się jego konsumpcją.

Laura okazała się przemiłą dziewczyną z błyskotliwym i ironicznym poczuciem humoru, co niestety nie poprawiło jego nastroju. Wlewał w siebie wino jak umierający z pragnienia wodę. Jakby nie mógł się nim nasycić. _Dobrze, że ten chłopaczek… jak mu było… Theo_. _Tak, na pewno Theo. Dobrze, że pilnował bym raczył się trunkiem bez tojadu. Tojad nie tylko dla wilków jest niefajny. Zdecydowanie niefajny._

Skończyło się na tym, że w jego pamięci powstała luka, której za nic nie potrafił zapełnić. Mniej - więcej pamiętał jak wściekły siedzi w pobliżu ognia. Jak jego nowi przyjaciele po kolej przychodzili i pytali czy wszystko w porządku. Najpierw Erica, potem Peter i Paige, następnie Talia i jej matka. Za każdym razem szeroko się uśmiechał i odpowiadał, że w jak najlepszym. Przy czym nie przestawał zaprawiać się trunkiem, pitym już prosto z flaszki. Momentami duszkiem. W następstwie tych działań jego dalsze wspomnienia pochłonęła czarna dziura.

Ocknął się w środku lasu, leżąc na plecach, na trawie z rozrzuconymi kończynami. Nadal była noc. Gwieździste niebo wirowało mu przed oczami, a ziemia pod nim. Zamrugał oczami z nadzieją na ustabilizowanie obrazu. Gdy z przykrością zrozumiał, że przynosi to marny skutek z niechęcią podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, opierając się na rękach i podciągając kolana w górę. Dzięki jasnemu księżycowi rozpoznał miejsce, w którym był. Kawałek od niego rósł Nemeton. Będąc nieszczęśliwym i półprzytomnym musiał zdać się na swoją magię, a ta przywiodła go do miejsca, gdzie był najbezpieczniejszy.

-Urżnąłem się jak świnia. – Mruknął sam do siebie.

Trzepot czarnych skrzydeł i krakanie było odpowiedzią. Przekręcił głowę i zobaczył swojego przyjaciela siedzącego na ziemi kawałek od niego i promieniującego niezadowoleniem. JC o tej porze wolał spać, a nie latać za pijanym panem po lesie. Nastroszenie ptaka sprawiło, że chłopak parsknął śmiechem.

-Mamy piękną noc, nie narzekaj. Rano ci to wynagrodzę pysznym jedzonkiem.   

Nagle kontem oka zobaczył ruch. Szarpnął głową, przez co jeszcze bardziej mu się w niej zakręciło. Co również wydało mu się śmieszne. Chichotał sam do siebie, gdy czarny cień wyłonił się z pomiędzy drzew i stanął nad nim. Uniósł głowę.

-Derek! – Zakrzyknął pijacko. -Przystojniaku, siadaj, bo mnie szyja będzie boleć od zadzierania łba.

Wilkołak z niemożliwą do odczytania miną usadowił się naprzeciwko szatyna splatając nogi. Duże dłonie położył na kolanach, a Stiles zauważył, że znajdują się całkiem niedaleko jego stóp. Miał wrażenie, że tylko dzięki temu wypełniają się ciepłem.

-Nagle odszedłeś od ogniska. A teraz siedzisz tu podśmiewując się nie wiadomo z czego.

-Jestem pijany. – Odpowiedział z powagą.

Hale lekko się skrzywił na oczywistość tego stwierdzenia. Jednakże półuśmiech nie schodził z jego warg.

-Martwiłeś się o mnie? Czy może ktoś cię za mną wysłał?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Nigdy nie był do końca pewny, czy dobrze interpretuje emocje Stilinskiego, ale w tej chwili był kompletnie zagubiony. Nie miał pojęcia jakie uczucia targają szatynem.

-Moim obowiązkiem jest się o ciebie troszczyć.

-A więc sam się wysłałeś. – Chłopak zdawał się analizować ten fakt. -Właściwie jak mnie znalazłeś?

-Po zapachu. 

Usta Stilesa rozchyliły się w szerokim uśmiechu na tę krótką odpowiedź.  

-Nalewka ziołowa.

-Proszę? – Zmarszczył brwi, usiłując doszukać się sensu w jego słowach.

-Mój zapach musi przypominać ci nalewkę ziołową.

Wilkołak parsknął śmiechem.

-Ha! Rozbawiłem cię. – Szatyn był z siebie niesłychanie dumny.

-Tak, tak. Brawa dla ciebie.

Stiles spoważniał nagle, a alfa poczuł, że jeszcze chwila i od tych błyskawicznych zmian nastroju zaczynie kręcić mu się w głowie.

-Derek?

-Tak?

-Będziesz się puszczał?

-Co, proszę?! – W głosie bruneta słychać było szok, ale i zalążki złości.

-Czy będziesz się puszczał? Znaczy: sypiał z innymi. Znaczy: z ludźmi, bądź wilkołakami, którzy nie są mną.

Hale’a kompletnie zatkało. Wypił tylko odrobinę ulepszonego wina. Dosłownie jeden kieliszek. Rozważał, też czy ktoś nie dosypał mu srebra do jedzenia, bo był prawie pewien, że ta rozmowa to tylko halucynacja. Delikatnie trzepnął głową z nadzieją na otrząśniecie się z niej.

-Derek, odpowiesz mi?

Wilkołak spojrzał człowiekowi w oczy szukając jakiejkolwiek podpowiedzi.

-Nie wiem skąd ci się wzięło takie pytanie, ale nie, nie będę się puszczał. – Wypowiedzenie tego zdania spokojnym tonem, wymagało od wilkołaka sporej cierpliwości.

-A co z Ethanem?

-A co ma być?

-Lecicie na siebie.

Derek wziął kilka głębszych wdechów. Miał ochotę trzepnąć swojego człowieka w ucho.

-Sypialiśmy ze sobą od czasu do czasu, ale nie mam zamiaru tego powtarzać. Ani z nim, ani z nikim innym nie będącym moim towarzyszem.

-Aha. To dobrze. – Chłopak wyglądał na naprawdę zadowolonego po usłyszeniu takiej odpowiedzi.

-A co z tobą?

-Ze mną? Co ma być?

-Będziesz się… puszczał?

Stiles wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Opadł na plecy i zaczął się turlać po trawie raz w lewo, raz w prawo. Hale zagryzł zęby. Naprawdę miał ochotę go trzepnąć.

-Z kim niby miałbym to zrobić? Wątpię by jakikolwiek wilkołak miał ochotę narazić się na twój gniew.

Brunet musiał zgodzić się z tym tokiem rozumowania, choć nadal nie poznał odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy chłopak byłby zdolny do zdrady. Ani, czy rozważa możliwość uprawiania seksu z nim. Jednak musiałby wypić sporo ulepszonego napitku, by to pytanie wyszło z jego ust.

Stilinski leżąc na wznak wpatrywał się w księżyc. Pomyślał, że na dniach będzie pełnia. Cisza zawisła między nimi, lecz, po krótkiej chwili, została przerwana przez Derka.

-Noc jest dość chłodna. Może wrócimy już do domu?

-Myślałem, że wilkołaki lepiej niż ludzie znoszą niskie temperatury.

-Ty jesteś człowiekiem.

Szatyn w odpowiedzi przekręcił się na bok, zwinął w kłębek i zamknął oczy.

-Przeziębisz się. 

-Jest mi ciepło i chcę tu zostać. – Wymamrotał uchylając jedną powiekę.

-To przez alkohol. Chodźmy.

-Ja zostaję.

\- Stiles. – Wypowiedziane zostało wiele sugerującym i dobitnym tonem.

-ZOSTAJĘ.

Derek przez chwilę stał z rękami opartymi na biodrach, po czym westchnął ciężko i położył się na boku obok chłopaka. Przyciągnął do siebie szatyna tak, by tworzył mniejszą łyżeczkę. Ten w odpowiedzi zachichotał. Hale ponownie ciężko westchnął.

-Ani słowa.  

-Jak rozkażesz mój alfo.

Stilinski zakrył sobie usta, nie chcąc drażnić partnera, mimo iż miał wielką ochotę trochę mu dogryźć. Jednak ciepło ciała wilkołaka przylegającego do jego pleców było zbyt przyjemne, by narazić się na jego utratę. Ciężar umięśnionego, pokrytego ciemnymi włoskami ramienia otaczającego go w pasie również był niczego sobie. Świadomość siły drzemiącej w wilkołaku podziałała na niego odprężająco. Czół, że cokolwiek nie wychynęłoby z otaczającej ich ciemności zostałoby pokonane przez alfę. Jego alfę.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy do Derek dotarł dźwięk pijackiego pochrapywania. Przewrócił oczami i wsunął nos we włosy Stilinskiego, przymykając powieki. Faktycznie chłopak pachniał ziołami i alkoholem, ale też czymś co interpretował jako Stilesowy zapach. Zaciągnął się, starając się zapamiętać tę woń i usłyszał ciche basowe „kraaa”. Spojrzał na ptaka, który przyczłapał bliżej nich i świdrował go rozzłoszczonym wzrokiem.

-Nie zamierzam wykorzystywać go, gdy śpi. Nie masz się o co martwić.

                                            

***

 

Poranne słońce padło na czarne pióra upodabniając je do szlachetnych kamieni. JC rozpostarł swe skrzydła i podfrunął, by przysiąść na gałęzi Nemetonu.

Stiles ziewnął, zamlaskał i skrzywił się na smak wczorajszego alkoholu w ustach. Przeciągnął się, usłyszał cichy jęk i spojrzał przez ramię. Hale pocierał nasadę nosa. Szatyn skrzywił się gdy zrozumiał, iż to jego zasługa.

-Ups.

-Masz idealne wyczucie. Trafiłeś mnie prosto w nos… Nawet się nie starając. – Głos mężczyzny był zrezygnowany. Zdawało się, że już pogodził się z myślą o zostaniu workiem treningowym dla nieporadnego partnera.

-Przepraszam?

-No ja myślę, że przepraszasz. Wierciłeś się w nocy jakby mrówki cię oblazły.

-Wypraszam sobie! Nie powinieneś wypominać mi czegoś, co zrobiłem przez sen.

Derek uniósł ciemną brew, jakby mówił: „Och, doprawdy?”. Szatyn na powrót zwinął się w kłębek.

-Słonce jest już wysoko. Chcesz jeszcze spać?

-Tak. Udam, że ta pobudka nie miała miejsca. Może za drugim razem lepiej zacznę ten dzień.

Derek wzniósł oczy do nieba. Miał cichą nadzieję na nagły napływ dodatkowej cierpliwości, który, niestety, nie nastąpił.

-Nic złego się nie stało ledwie to poczułem.

-Mój łokieć trafił cię w nos. Na usprawiedliwienie mam to, że nie spodziewałem się, iż ktoś może leżeć obok mnie. Choć to, że zdecydowałeś się mnie ogrzać było bardzo miłe. Nie narzekam ani nic… – Zamilkł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zaczyna paplać.

Potarł twarz, by pozbyć się resztek snu. Z przykrością zdał sobie sprawę, że alkohol, z którym jego organizm radził sobie jak mógł, dawał o sobie znać.

-Nie zaniósłbyś mnie do domu, co? – Mruknął bez większych nadziei, nawet nie parząc w stronę alfy.

Sapnął, zdziwiony, gdy sekundę później jego ciało się uniosło. Takiego uczucia w ludzkiej formie nie zaznał od wielu lat. Do tego, do tej pory, nosili go jedynie rodzice.

Na jego usta wypłynął się błogi uśmiech. Błękitne niebo, lekki wietrzyk na twarzy, ptasie trele w tle i niosący go jak księżniczkę przystojny wilkołak. Dzień wcześniej był załamany, a w tym momencie wypełniała go radość. Nie wiedział czemu Derek zrobił się nagle taki dotykalski, jednak w tym konkretnym wypadku wolał nie próbować zaspokoić swojej ciekawości, a jedynie cieszyć się chwilą.

Oczywiści typowe dla niego szczęście sprawiło, że już po kilku minutach się skrzywił. Wilkołak szedł szybko. Z każdym krokiem zwiększał się ich dystans od Nemetonu, a co za tym idzie potęgował się też jego ból głowy. Święte drzewo musiało niwelować odczuwanie skutków zatrucia alkoholowego, które właśnie zaczynały go dopadać.

Zacisnął powieki i skulił się w sobie. Hale po kilku następnych metrach zdał sobie sprawę z dziwnego napięcia ciała chłopaka. Przystanął zdenerwowany.

-Co się stało? Chcesz bym cię postawił?

-Nie! Błagam, nie. Chyba nie dam rady iść sam.

-Dlaczego? Czy jesteś chory? Nocny chłód zaskoczył twemu ciału?

Derek ze strachu o partnera zaczął zadziwiająco dużo mówić. Wiedział jednak, że pije on zioła na wzmocnienie, gdyż jest słabego zdrowia. Nie wiedział co miałby zrobić, gdyby chłopak wymagał interwencji medyka. Najbliższy mieszkał na granicy, gdzie stacjonowali ich ludzcy pracownicy.  Paige do tej pory nie miała urazów na tyle poważnych, by potrzebować jego pomocy. Jej odporność na choroby zwiększyła się po przez więź z wilkołakiem, więc w tym zakresie również nie potrzebowała wsparcia.

-Memu ciału zaszkodzi twój głos, jeśli go nie ściszysz. Kac łupie mi we łbie.

-Jeszcze przed momentem czułeś się dobrze.

Stiles przełknął ślinę. Pomyślał, że ukrywanie swojej natury będzie trudniejsze tu, wśród wilkołaków i w pobliżu Nemetona, niż było pomiędzy ludźmi. Nad tym, kiedy znajdzie się sposobność na swobodne rozwinięcie skrzydeł, wolał nawet się nie zastanawiać.

-To pewnie przez to, że nie byłem rozbudzony. – Wyszeptał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Alfa spojrzał na niego mrożąc oczy w skupieniu.

-Obejmij mnie za szyję.

Stilinskiego zdziwiło o to polecenie, mimo to bez żadnych pytań je wykonał. Gdy Derek zyskał wolną rękę, położył ją na czole partnera. Na jego ramieniu pojawiły się czarne żyły, by po chwili zniknąć wraz z dyskomfortem szatyna.

-Och. – Jęknął.

Zawstydził się dźwiękiem, który z siebie wydał jednak znikniecie bólu było rozkoszą.

-Co to?

-Jeden z naszych wilczych talentów.

Stiles wyszczerzył zęby.

-Coś czuję, że polubię wasze wilcze talenty. – Mruknął dwuznacznym tonem.

Gdy padło na niego spojrzenie Hale’a poruszał sugestywnie brwiami. Odczuł satysfakcję, kiedy wilkołak parsknął śmiechem.

_Tak. Miedzy nami jeszcze może się wszystko dobrze ułożyć._


End file.
